The True Digimon Emperor
by SpikedTankedmaster300
Summary: What if Davis had been to the digital world before but stopped when something bad happened? What if he was more special than he realized? Read to find out what happens to our favorite digidestined. Well my favorite. Him with Kari, Jun with possibly Matt. Slightly different storyline. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody Spike here after having a mega monster case of writer's block ( thank you Nico for quitting being my writing partner) but I finally may have gotten an idea that you all might like. FYI I don't own Digimon, but I wish I did.**

 **See Digimon Season 2 was my favorite because I really liked Davis and I thought "What if he was something more?" What I mean is that my Davis used to go to the digital world as a young boy before a traumatic incident happened and his entire family, yes I said his entire family, have all also digidestined, but he doesn't because he's never been able to find the right digimon. Now he has an unusually ability where he's extremely lucky like miracles happen for him. He's a nice guy and stuff and is a bit better than he was on the show. I will be using elements from the other seasons (not so much from Fusion because I still don't get it all that good, and sorry for not coming up for a good enough summary to get you guys hooked but I'm still struggling sorry fans. If anyone would like to volunteer to help me with my stories that'd be great and I mean actually make them like help me with the dialogue and stuff.)**

 **Some things are different like Kari having the crush on Davis, among other things and Jun will eventually be with Matt.**

 **Anyways enough with me blah-blah-blahing let's get to the story!**

A teen lies in bed groaning as he twists and turns.

Davis, Davis. Davis! Said a small fireball with eyes and a mouth trying to wake him up.

You can tell its female from the voice.

Then the fireball groaned before shooting his butt with a fireball making him shout and leaping off of bed.

No time to complain, it's 5:00! You have to be getting ready! Said the fireball.

You couldn't have just tried a nicer way, Demimeramon? Said Davis.

I tried the nice way first, you wouldn't wake up! Said the fireball.

Davis brushed his teeth and everything and made his way downstairs.

There he found his father Jason Motomiya reading the newspaper as on the couch was one of dad's partners Dobermon was sleeping.

In the kitchen was his mom Sara with one of hers, Renamon.

Davis grabbed his stuff and sighed.

Hey don't worry little bro, some day you'll get a digimon of your own. Said his older sister Jun who came down with Demimeramon.

Davis who grabbed the two bologna and cheese sandwiches his mom left for him smiled.

Of course, I'd bet my lucky necklace. Said Davis as he showed a necklace with a medallion on the end that was rectangular with gold and a golden star in it and some type of symbol.

Bye! Said Davis leaving.

Jun puts on a smile as she looks at a lot of trophies with Davis' name on them.

Makes me happy when Davis is happy. Said Jun.

Yeah especially when he stopped winning those trophies, I didn't think we'd have any more room. Said Demimeramon.

Jun smiles as she watches Davis leave down the driveway and looks at her own necklace but her mother gave her this one, her father gave Davis his.

Hers looked like his but hers had a different symbol in hers and was silver.

Davis I really do hope you find your partner soon. She said before walking back in.

Later at school we find our resident goggle head playing soccer.

He tricked one player by making the ball go in between his legs and then passes him.

Davis runs and keeps kicking the ball as the third time he reeled his leg back and gave it a strong kick going past the goalie and through the net.

Come on, Davis, you do realize we have to keep patching it up, right? Said a player.

Sorry guys, guess I keep forgetting how strong I am. Said Davis as he put his hands behind his head.

Man how do you keep winning when it's all of us against you? Said another.

I'm just lucky. Said Davis smiling.

Luck of god more likely. Said another as they went inside.

Davis went over to get his stuff when he saw a girl from his class.

Oh hey Kari, didn't see you watching. Said Davis as he wiped his head with a towel.

Impressive as always, Davis. Said Kari.

Yeah well I've practiced a lot. Said Davis.

Where're you going now? Said Kari.

To change clothes and go to class. Said Davis.

I'll go with you. She said then Davis raised an eyebrow before she blushed with embarrassment.

I mean go to class with you not to watch you change clothes! She said.

Whatever, talk about lucky, we're in the same class again. Said Davis before jogging over to the doors to the gym.

Way to go Kari. She mumbled before walking into the school

Davis walked into the class and found Kari talking to a new student.

Hey Kari, who's the sock head? Said Davis.

Kari giggled a little as said boy looked at his hat.

My names T.K. Nice to meet you. Said T.K as the two shook hands.

T.K shook his hand because of Davis' grip.

Strong grip, man. said T.K

Sorry. said Davis.

The class goes by rather quickly and eventually we find Davis walking up to T.K and Kari.

So how'd you 2 meet? Is he your boyfriend? Said Davis leaning on the lockers with his hands behind his head.

Kari goes red and shakes her head.

See it's a long story. Said T.K.

Whatever T.J. Said Davis.

Excuse me, are you Kari Kamiya? Said a girl that T.K knew.

Hey Yolie. Said T.K and Davis.

Jinx said Davis quickly.

This was a message I found on the computer. Said Yolie.

Its Tai, the digital world's in trouble. Said Kari.

Nobody noticing Davis put on a serious face.

 _'How do they know about the digital world? Are they digidestined as well?'_ Thought Davis.

Everyone ran to the computer lab and ran into Izzy another of the original digidestined.

Izzy? Said T.K

So I wasn't the only one that got a message from Tai. Said Izzy.

So how's it going frizzy Izzy? Said Davis putting his hands behind his head and grinning.

Izzy sweatdrops.

Good to see you to Davis, and I thought I said to stop calling me that. Said Izzy.

But it's funny, frizzy Izzy. Hey that rhymes, I'm a poet and didn't know it, well I kinda knew it. Said Davis.

Davis you know Izzy? Said Kari.

Yeah he taught me how to fix anything involving computers and electronics, I started calling him frizzy during my beginning when I accidentally shocked him making his hair all frizzy. said Davis.

Kari and the others laugh as Izzy hung his head

So Davis you're part of the computer club and the soccer team? Said T.K

Yeah, I like having things to do, I always have to be occupied doing something or I'll go crazy. Said Davis.

I have an idea, let's all go to the digital world. Said Yolie as she got their attention.

Going to the digital world shouldn't be taken lightly. Said Davis in a serious tone they didn't think they'd ever hear from him.

Sure from what Tai told me it's a great place but it's very dangerous too. Said Davis using a good cover.

' _I should know for all those times I had to get saved.'_ Said Davis in his head.

Yolie, you promised you'd come by and help fix my computer. Said a young boy named Cody who walked in.

Oh yeah, guess I forgot. Said Yolie

The two left.

Were going back to the digital world, prodigious! Said Izzy.

 _'Tai's in trouble and I want to help but how? If I did I'd have to do it again and I haven't in years, I don't know if I could control it.'_ Thought Davis as he looked at a object in his hand.

'The D-Tector holding the spirits of the male legendary warriors, if need will you grant me your strength again?' Thought Davis as he saw figures in the screen nod.

The object had a gold and silver color to it.

 _'But I haven't been there in years, since I was a kid. But Tai needs me and I can't let my fears hold me back any longer.'_ he said in his head putting on a serious face.

Well if you're going I'm going too! Said Davis as he spoke up.

Davis it's not that easy, you'd need a digivice. Said T.K

As soon as he said that the computer lit up and three lights came out of it with the blue striking Davis' D-Tector and making it begin to crack

It shattered to reveal an entirely new digivice it was shaped like an oval with gold and silver markings with the body being blue, it had a strap and a sort of slot like you see for things you use your credit card for, it had buttons on it and a small screen.

The red and yellow lights went to Yolie and Cody.

Whoa! Said Davis as he felt something it felt right. Like it was made for him.

Amazing, it's different than ours it's a completely new digivice. Said Izzy.

Sweet, hey Izz think I can get donkey madness on this thing? Said Davis making a joke.

Davis you've been given a digivice and that in turn makes you a digidestined which you must take seriously. Said Izzy.

Yeah, yeah. Said Davis.

No more waiting, my brother needs me now. Said Kari putting her digivice to the computer screen.

It glowed as she was sucked into the computer

Soon T.K. did as Davis stood.

Your turn unless your chicken. Said Izzy.

Never call me that, whenever something new is thrown at me I'll tackle it head on, let's go! Said Davis pointing his digivice at the computer and getting sucked in.

Davis landed on his feet as they got to the digital world.

Beauty. Said Davis looking around at the forest.

 _'Nice clothes'_ he said in his head now wearing a jacket with flames on it that had the symbol that was on his necklace on the back and a pair of long black pants.

Davis hears beeping as T.K and Kari's digivices were beeping with blips showing possibly Tai.

Hey how do you do that map thing? Said Davis.

His digivice seemed to respond as his lit up and showed a holographic map.

Hey no fair ours can't do that. Said T.K

Talk about lucky! Said Davis as he walked on.

Lucky. Said T.K

You can tell he's happy when he says that. Said Kari.

Oh you pay that much attention to me? Said Davis.

Kari blushed while she looked away making him shrug

Davis stopped and saw a vending machine.

Hmm, I'm thirsty, got some change here. Said Davis as he reached into his pocket and walked to it.

But then hordes and hordes of Numemon came from the machine

Davis! Said T.K and Kari going over.

But he wasn't screaming from being attacked, he was laughing because their movements were tickling him as they stood around him smiling.

Stop it! That tickles! said Davis as they kept wiggling.

Davis waved by as they left.

Well, let's keep going. Those Numemon set us back a bit. Said Davis moving on.

The other two shake out of their stupor and follow

Hey how'd you know they were Numemon? Said T.K

Because I used to come to the digital world with my family till something bad happened and this. Said Davis as he showed his digivice that showed a holographic 3d picture of Numemon.

Oh come on. Said T.K while Kari pouted on jealousy.

T.K! Said a voice T.K would never forget.

His partner Patamon.

Patamon! Said T.K holding him

Hey there you guys - Davis? Said Tai.

Oh hey, giant head. Said Davis doing his thing.

I hate it when you call me that. Said Tai.

Well look at your hair, you never trim it, by the time your my grandpas age you'd probably pass for cousin it. Said Davis making everyone laugh

Kari! Said Gatomon her partner as she leapt into he ran arms.

Gatomon, I missed - what happened to your tail ring? Said Kari noticing her tail ring's missing.

It's a long story, we got to get to a safe place. said the cat.

Meanwhile as they moved into a cave.

One day this bossy human arrived calling himself the digimon emperor. Said Gatomon,

Man, why can't emperors be good guys for a change? Said Davis.

Yeah I agree, wouldn't it be nice for just once things would actually stay peaceful here? Said Agumon Tai's partner digimon. (By the way sorry but I can't describe things that good especially characters)

Not only that he has these dark rings he slaps on you, turning you into his slave. Said Gatomon.

Everyone didn't notice Davis' expression turn angry.

 _'Turning digimon into slaves?'_ He thought as he gripped his digivice

Davis, show her yours. Said T.K

Davis blushes.

Hey, I just met her dude. Said Davis.

Everyone blushes and sweatdropped.

I mean you're digivice! Said T.K

Davis breathed before showing them.

It kinda looked like that, only a sorta different shape but without all the mods. You work for him! Said Gatomon.

I'd never work for someone like him in a million years! Said Davis in his serious tone again

As the others talked Davis walked away to cool off.

He turned down a passageway.

'Davis...'

Davis popped his head up.

'Davis...'

He felt a pull as he heard his name being called and walked down the passage

Davis finds himself in a room with a weird red egg with a symbol on it and it had a horn sticking out.

'Davis...'

At this point Davis looked like he was in a trance as he walked to it.

Davis. Davis? Said T.K

The others arrived and saw him.

Davis you okay? Said T.K putting an arm on his shoulder.

Davis snapped out of it before then but his reflexes kicked in and flipped T.K onto his back.

Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention! Said Davis helping him up.

It's fine, nice reflexes by the way. What is that thing? Said T.K looking at the egg.

It looks like a deflated beach ball, no wonder it has a spike through it. Said T.K

Yeah and its heavier than my mom's meatloaf. Said Tai.

Davis chuckled.

T.K tried to pick it up but it wouldn't budge.

Here this is a woman's job. Said Kari trying but it didn't work.

Too bad we don't have a woman here to help. Said T.K

Davis you try. Said Tai.

Huh? Alright I work out all the time. Said Davis rolling his arms.

Kari away from everyone thought that and blushed.

Kari? Said Gatomon behind her snapping her out of it.

I'm fine. Said Kari with a blush on her face.

Gatomon tilted her head.

Davis crouched down and touched the egg and felt something.

Something similar to the digivice but at the same time different.

He pulled and it came out having him fall onto his back.

Light as a feather. Said Davis tossing it from hand to hand.

Everyone was surprised.

 _'How'd he do that?'_ Thought Tai

From the hole where the egg was a orange light that shined from it

From it a figure formed showing a blue creature that opened its eyes and looked at Davis.

Yahoo! Free at last! Free at last! It shouted as it hopped around Davis.

Hey, my name's Veemon! I've been waiting a long time to meet you. Said Veemon.

What do you mean? Said Davis.

You were the one who moved the digi egg of courage, thus freeing me! I'm your partner now. Said Veemon.

Davis went wide eyed before laughing and getting Veemon into a hug and standing up.

My partner! I finally have a partner! Said Davis.

You might not I can't breath! Said Veemon,

Finally having a partner? Said T.K.

Well he said he's been here before maybe why he stopped was because he didn't have a partner. Said Kari.

Tai looked at them and back at Davis.

 _'Davis has been here before? Is that why he got one of the digivices?_ Thought Tai.

Alright already! I need to breath! Said Veemon.

Davis let him go as he was going from blue to red.

I've heard of Veemon, apparently he's a fun, adventure seeking little digimon who's said to bring good luck. I thought he was just a legend Said Agumon,

Nope, I'm real alright. Said Veemon.

Then a loud bang was heard.

What's that? A earthquake? Said Davis.

No! Up there! Said T.K as he pointed

There they saw a glowing red eyed digimon that looked something like a Styracosaurus.

It's Monochromon, a champion armored dinosaur digimon! His attack Volcanic strike shoots out millions of fireballs! Said Davis.

Uh, that's exactly what I was going to say! Said T.K

 **Boom/Pepper** said Patamon and Agumon,

Aim for places he doesn't have armor! Which is mostly on his bottom half! Said Davis.

Uh, Gotcha! Said the two.

 **Boom bubble!/ Pepper breath!** Said the two.

They aimed where Davis said making the dinosaur take 4 steps back.

 **V headbutt!** Said Veemon as he rammed himself into Monochromon sending him into the rocks.

Davis run! Said Tai as the others did.

Davis got up but tripped as Veemon helped him back up.

Uh oh. Said Davis as Monochromon stood back up.

 **Volcanic** \- said Monochromon.

Davis necklace glowed for a second then a piece of the hole Monochromon made coming down chipped off landing on his head.

Come on! Said Veemon helping him back up.

Monochromon got back up and started chasing them.

He was just about on Davis and Veemon when Davis' necklace glowed again and Monochromon tripped.

This gave them the chance to get outside,

Davis you've got to... Davis? Said Veemon as Davis wasn't beside him.

Davis! Said Veemon seeing Davis over the hole.

Monochromon came out and Davis leapt onto his back.

It then began bucking like a bull.

Go! I'll keep him distracted! Said Davis.

Not without you! Said Veemon.

Monochromon finally launched Davis off his back where Davis landed softly on a big pile of leaves.

Davis shook himself as he looked up and saw Monochromon charging his Volcanic strike attack.

Then suddenly the hordes of Numemon from earlier leapt onto the champion.

Leave him alone you big bully! said one.

The dinosaur then began shaking around trying to get them off.

Numemon! What're you doing?! Get out of there! Said Davis.

 **Volcanic Strike!**

The Numemon scream as they're blasted off of Monochromon and scattered over the ground.

Then the dinosaur looked and saw Kari on the ground with Gatomon beside her,

Kari, are you okay? Said Gatomon.

I can't move my ankle. Said Kari.

Monochromon stomped making his way to her when Davis stood in front of them with his hands out wide.

You wanna hurt them? You gotta go through me, first! Said Davis

Veemon appeared in front of Davis.

And if you want to get to him you gotta go through me. Said Veemon.

Grr! **Volcanic Strike!** Said Monochromon.

He shot fire at them.

DAVIS/VEEMON Said everyone

Suddenly the digi egg of courage glowed covering them as they were covered by the flames.

 **Veemon armor digivolve too...!**

They heard.

They saw a figure appeared in the fire.

Suddenly a three clawed hand came out and swiped the flames away showing Davis unharmed but his goggles were off of his head and cracked on the ground with burn marks.

The figure looked like a taller version of Veemon except with armor on his body that looked like the digi egg and he now had a horn on his head.

 **Flamedramon, the fire of courage!** They heard echo.

Armor digivolve? Said Tai.

Well that's new. Said Davis surprised himself.

I am Flamedramon. As Veemon I used the digi egg of courage to armor digivolve. My fire rocket attack will leave my opponents roasted like a well done steak. Said Flamedramon.

Okay big guy, let's dance. Said Flamedramon as he took a stance.

 **Gaudy tusk!** Said Monochromon as he charged.

 **Flame fist!** Said Flamedramon as he gave Monochromon a burning uppercut.

Gatomon looked on at Flamedramon as Monochromon was sent into the air and had a look of wonder and admiration and it looked like she blushed a little.

Monochromon roared as he stood back up.

Flamedramon was running at him.

 **Volcanic strike!**

Monochromon shot fireballs but they just bounced off Flamedramon.

 **Slamming attack!**

Monochromon charged at Flamedramon leading with his horn.

Flamedramon leapt onto Monochromon's head and bounced sending the dinosaur to the ground.

 **Fire rocket!**

Flamedramon burned with fire all around him as he charged at Monochromon more specifically the dark ring.

Let the fires of courage burn away the shackles that hold you slave! Said Flamedramon as he punched it making it crack and shatter.

Monochromon groaned as he went to his knees and to the ground.

Momochromon! Said Davis running past everyone and stopping in front of Monochromon and held his head.

Davis. Said Kari.

Whoa. Said T.K and Tai.

Amazing. Said the digimon.

Flamedramon glowed orange as he returned to being Veemon and a light went into Davis' pocket as he had something like Tai used to message Izzy and them except it had the same colors as his digivice and was wider with more buttons.

Dont worry, I can fix you right up. Said Davis as he reached into his bag and pulled out a spray bottle,

Davis put on a smile.

This is medicine and it'll sting a little. Said Davis as he sprayed Monochromon's wounds before running over and began spraying the Numemon.

 _'Wow, I never thought Davis could care so much for a digimon even putting his own safety at risk. He went to them with no fear even after just fighting.'_ Thought Tai before he saw the condition of Davis' goggles.

Bye-bye! Said Davis as he waved them off.

How could a simple ring turn such a nice digimon into that? Said T.K

I don't know, but I know for certain is this. This emperor wants a battle I'm going to give him a war. Said Davis.

Davis your goggles. Said Kari as Tai held them.

Wha! Oh man, Jun got those for me when I was little. Took them forever until they fit right on my head. Said Davis.

Tai smiles before reaching to his and takes them off.

Here have mine. Said Tai.

You truly care for digimon and the leader of the new digidestined just wouldn't look the same without goggles. Said Tai putting them on Davis' head.

I just hope this doesn't mean I'll be getting a giant head of hair like you. Said Davis.

Tai sweatdrops at this.

I think they look cute. Said Kari.

Thanks. Said Davis.

So you think he's cute, eh? Teased Tai making her blush.

Shut up, Tai. she said.

And I saw the way you were looking at Flamedramon. Said Agumon teasing Gatomon.

Shut up, Agumon. she said.

Gah! How are we supposed to get home? Said Davis.

Yeah it's getting late which is good for us cause the emperor doesn't come out at night. Said Agumon.

Don't worry. We just gotta look for a tv. Said Tai.

Eventually they found one and saw Izzy, Yolie and Cody eating brownies.

Hey, save some for me! Said Davis putting his head on the tv.

Suddenly the tv lit up and sucked them in along with Veemon.

Well you don't see that everyday. Said Agumon.

As they went back through the computer everyone found themselves in a pile except for Davis who held his arms up like a V.

The digital world is still awesome. said Davis.

Watch it you'll smash my - huh where'd it go? Said Izzy looking at his empty hand

They heard munching sounds and found a little blue digimon finishing it off.

Delicious! it said.

Hey, that was mine. Said Izzy hanging his head.

Veemon? Said Davis crouching down.

I'm Demiveemon now. Said the digimon.

Oh even your voice is cute! Said Davis hugging him again.

Gah! Not again! Said Demiveemon

Davis eventually stopped letting him breath.

Just wait until my family meets you! Said Davis

Wait your family knows about digimon? Said Tai.

Yeah my family are all digidestined. Said Davis

Really? Everyone said.

Yeah even my cousins, aunts, uncles, my grandparents, etc. said Davis

Wow, with what you know and our combined experience, the digimon emperor won't stand a chance. Right buddy? Said T.K holding out his hand.

Davis' eyes turned glassy as memories flashed.

No, if you don't mind I don't want friends but if you guys need me I'll be there. Said Davis as his hair covered his eyes and he had his back to them.

Davis? Said Kari.

I said leave me alone! Said Davis as he ran out holding Demiveemon

Davis?! Said Tai watching.

What was that about? Said Yolie.

I don't know but I think I wanna find out. Said T.K

Meanwhile down the road Davis stopped into a walk.

Davis? Said Demiveemon.

Look Demiveemon I'm going to tell you something that only my family knows about okay? Promise not to tell anyone else about it, okay? Said Davis.

Digimon's honor! Said Demiveemon

See a long time ago I was very famous for pretty much anything. I competed in many things and won a lot of trophies, I'll show you them when I get home. One day, I hear my "friends" talking behind my back and found they weren't my friends. They were using me to basically go places and do anything. I felt so betrayed I never trusted anyone outside of family. Said Davis.

Wow then what does that make me? Said Demiveemon.

I want to call you a friend but it's just that I don't know Demiveemon, I guess I don't wanna get betrayed again. Said Davis.

That's okay, we'll work on it then you can call me a friend. Said Demiveemon.

Davis smiled down at him.

You're the best. Said Davis

Also another thing. said Davis.

Huh? said Demiveemon.

See I never been to the digital world until today because of something that happened when I was a kid. said Davis.

What happened? the digimon said.

A friend of mine, a digimon, was deleted right in front of me. I'll tell you the rest someday. said Davis looking said.

Oh, okay Davis. said Demiveemon.

Demiveemon was red again as Jun was hugging him

Meanwhile Davis was being hugged by his mother.

Oh I knew you'd find your partner someday. She said.

Not only do you have a rare digimon for a partner but also discovered a new way of digivolution in one day, nice. Said his dad.

Jun stopped suffocating Demiveemon and is now tickling him.

He's very ticklish. Said Jun.

And very hungry! Said Demiveemon as his stomach rumbles

Come to think of it, I'm hungry too. Said Davis as his did.

Oh great, it's like having a mini blue Davis. Said Jun

I don't know what you'd like but I just made some cheeseburgers and Davis likes them. Said Davis' mother.

Alright! Said Demiveemon taking bite.

You can't just -

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTT!

Davis tried to stop Demiveemon who was bouncing all over red again.

Davis and everyone laugh while Dobermon just yawns and lays back down.

Meanwhile in the digital world.

We see screens showing Davis and the others and Veemon.

Its simply not possible. With the power of my dark digivice the digimon shouldn't be able to digivolve, so how did this one? Said a voice as we see a hand tapping the side of a chair.

This kid is something else, not just any digimon would stick their necks out against a champion and yet those Numemon did. What makes this kid so special? Said the voice as two hands come together looking at Davis healing Monochromon and the Numemon.

We see a face smirk.

Maybe at last I've found a worthy opponent, ha, ha, whoever you are, you just started a war. Said the guy we see the digimon emperor sitting and laughing.

 **Davis has finally found a digimon to call a partner but the digimon emperor has his sights on them. Can Davis protect his friend from the clutches of the emperor or will his partner become slave to this tyrant? Tune in next time to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**How's it going fans!? I'm back and I am still in need of a assistant for these stories. Now I am going to be showing more of my main man of miracles Davis, he ain't really mine I wish he was.**

Davis woke up before his alarm and turned and saw Demiveemon sleeping beside him,

So it wasn't a dream. Davis said softly while scratching Demiveemon's chin making him smile.

Morning. Said Davis.

Morning, I'm hungry. Said Demiveemon.

You're always hungry, just like me. Said Davis.

Demiveemon giggled and Davis picked him up,

Are we going to the kitchen? Said Demiveemon.

No, first I have to get dressed. Said Davis pulling his clothes from the drawers and putting them on.

Then I brush my teeth, so do you. Said Davis.

Davis picked him up and took him to the bathroom and turned on the water in the sink.

Davis showed him how to brush his teeth and such and they went downstairs.

Demiveemon bounced out of his arms and landed on the couch.

Right on Dobermon's head.

Dobermon leapt off the couch and growled before he saw Demiveemon and sighed before getting back on the couch.

Hey Davis is he always sleeping? Said Demiveemon

Kind of, see we don't want to have people sneaking in here so he's night patrol at least that's what he thinks but we got security cameras and alarms yet we just let him. Said Davis.

Demiveemon giggled and patted Dobermon's head.

Come on you little blueberry. Said Davis as he put Demiveemon in his bag.

Hey! Said Demiveemon.

Don't worry I'll keep the bag open enough for you to get air, but a part of my route has a lot of people walking and we don't want them to see you. Said Davis.

Why? Said the digimon.

Because that would be dangerous and people don't know about them so it's for their own safety. Said Davis as he put the bag on his back.

Oh, here. Said Davis handing him a grilled cheese.

Don't worry it's cool enough. Said Davis.

Demiveemon took a bite and loved it!

Davis your mom makes the best stuff! Said Demiveemon.

Well why thank you. Said his mother happy.

Bye! Said Davis leaving.

I've never seen him so happy. Said Jun.

Good for him. Said Demimeramon.

Its a shame I can't bring you, you'd burn my bag. Said Jun.

Yeah. Said Demimeramon sad.

You could always take Dobermon, he looks like a dog. A very big dog. Said her father.

Yeah! What do you say Dobermon? Said Jun.

No. said Dobermon as he rolled over...

and fell off the couch.

Meanwhile Davis was walking the part of his route where Demiveemon could be out,

So Davis ready to go to the digital world? Said Demiveemon.

First school, then that. I just hope the others will still talk to me after yesterday. Said Davis.

Well if they're true friends they will. Said Demiveemon.

I swear you're smarter than you look. Said Davis.

Demiveemon laughs.

Davis stops in front of the classroom and breaths before walking in.

Hey Davis! Said Kari as she and T.K got up and to him.

Hey you okay? Said T.K

Uh yeah. Said Davis.

We were so worried about you yesterday. Said Kari.

Yeah, what happened? Said T.K

Davis tried to speak but just couldn't.

Hey it's okay you can tell us when you're ready. Said T.K

Thanks. Said Davis smiling.

Demiveemon looked from the classrooms' doorway and smiled.

I was right. Now got to make it to the computer lab and hide like Davis said. Said Demiveemon as he ran to the lab.

Meanwhile with Tai and the other original digidestined they looked at a map and saw Davis' house where Izzy found it when he looked on the web and circled it.

Remind me again why it had to be all of us here? Said Joe,

Because Davis has never acted like that and it scared me, he's our friend and we have to find out what's wrong. Said Tai.

Yeah but shouldn't the others know? Said Mimi as she came from America because she knew this was serious and she was visiting anyway.

Yes which is why we'll do this together with them. Sora, Izzy, I want you to go to the digital world with them after school and we'll go to his house. Together? Said Tai putting a hand in.

Together they said putting theirs over his.

Demi? Demiveemon? Said Davis walking into the computer lab after school.

In here. Said Demiveemon coming out of a drawer.

You okay? Said Davis,

I'm hungry. Said Demiveemon

You're always hungry so nothing's wrong. Said Davis handing him a peanut butter and jelly.

Demiveemon ate it but tried talking but it was hard because of the peanut butter

Sorry probably should've warned you about peanut butter. Said Davis as he grabbed a small bottle of milk from his bag and gave it to him.

Ahh, that was delicious. Said Demiveemon

Hey Davis/Ah! Said Tai spooking Davis who went to karate swipe Tai who ducked.

Don't spook me like that. Said Davis holding his heart/chest.

Sorry said Tai.

You know you're kinda jumpy. Said Yolie

Hey Davis! Said Sora.

Hey tennis queen, said Davis.

Hey there kids. Said a man walking in.

Demiveemon hid

Uh, Mr. Fujiyama? Said Tai.

Davis chuckles silently. (Man has the same name as a restaurant

Didn't you already graduate, Tai, Sora and Izzy? Said the man.

Yeah but what're you doing here? Said Tai.

I'm the head of the computer club. Said Mr. Fujiyama.

What do you know about computers? Said Sora.

Absolutely nothing. Said the man as they sweat-dropped.

Tai thinking quick started pushing him out to talk to him. Girl problems was the only thing he could think of.

You know knowing how much Tai talks about you, you two should be dating. Said Davis as Demiveemon came out gasping for air.

I didn't think I could hold in my breath any longer. The blue creature said.

All you had to do was hide not hold your breath. Said Davis,

Now you tell me. He said.

Davis didn't notice Sora blushing.

So Davis what's with the backpack? Said Cody.

Supplies and other stuff. Said Davis.

How are these supplies? Said Izzy holding up.

Uh are those digimon cards? I didn't even know they were made. Said Sora.

Yeah I got a uncle who works there and I get all the best and newest cards shipped free, how cool is that? Said Davis putting them back in his bag.

Before we go, let us see your digivices. Said Izzy.

Davis, Yolie and Cody showed theirs.

Hey how come Davis' different than ours? Said Yolie.

I don't know but I would like to find out all Davis' digivice can do. Said Izzy

"Look, if you're looking to me for answers, I know about as much as you. The only digivice model I knew about before today was the original." Davis said.

Well let's go! said Davis throwing his arm up.

Yeah! said Demiveemon hoping on Davis' shoulder and did the same.

They put up their digivices and were sucked into the computer going to the digital world.

Everyone but Davis and Demiveemon, now Veemon. The two had their arms up V style as the others were in a pile.

When they arrived they were in a field of grass.

Davis takes a deep breath as does Veemon.

Doesn't this place feel great? Said Davis.

Then he heard groaning and looked back and saw Yolie and Cody with new outfits on the ground.

That may take some getting used to. Said Cody.

Yeah. Said Yolie

We got company, the good kind. Said Veemon as he saw Patamon, Gatomon, Biyomon and Tentomon approach

Tentomon. Said Izzy kneeling down to the bug.

Izzy, you're a sight for big green sore eyes. Said Tentomon.

Biyomon and Sora hug.

I missed you Sora. Said Biyomon.

Me too Biyomon. Said Sora.

Unknown to them they were being watched

There you are, boy. Time to separate them. Snimon, get him. Said the digimon emperor pointing at Davis.

From behind a cloud came a large praying mantis creature with swords at the ends of his limbs roaring.

He came down at Sora and Biyomon but TK got them out of the way.

It's a Snimon, if you can land an attack aim for his wings, if you can ground him we can get a chance. Said Davis,

 **Boom bubble/ Spiral twister/ Super shocker!** They all said trying to aim but he maneuvered around the attacks.

And without my tail ring I don't have enough power. Said Gatomon as she knew her attack wouldn't faze it.

Davis we have to armor digivolve! Said Veemon.

Right! Said Davis getting his digivice ready.

Oh no you don't, now Drimogemon! Said the emperor.

Suddenly the ground came from underneath Davis as a large mole creature with drills for nails and one for a nose.

Drimogemon, a mole digimon his **iron drill spin attack** will make you feel like at the dentist. Said Davis.

Davis! Said Veemon looking down at the hole seeing Davis hanging onto the rocks.

Tsk, Mojyamon get the other one! Commanded the emperor.

A large white digimon came from the trees holding a bone.

Mojyamon, he's a frosty digimon from the north, his **bone boomerang** will make you see stars. Said Davis.

 **Bone Boomerang!**

Mojyamon threw his bone hitting Veemon in the head sending him into the hole.

Veemon! Said Davis letting go and catching him and Drimogemon grabs them and disappears into the darkness.

Mojyamon and Snimon laugh as they go away.

Yolie fell to her knees.

The ground just swallowed them up. She said,

I - I, I want to go home now, please. Said Cody.

We can't just leave Davis! Said Kari.

Or Veemon! Said Gatomon.

Why, is that love I hear? Said Biyomon.

Could what Agumon told us be true? Said Tentomon.

Yeah Kari, do I smell a crush in the air? Said Sora.

Izzy didn't say anything but laugh a little at their faces.

I'm going to kill my brother. Said Kari blushing with embarrassment.

Same with Agumon. Said Gatomon

Meanwhile where Davis is after TK got Yolie up and they moved on.

Davis groans as he finds himself on a cliff with his limbs restrained.

Hmm, nice view. He said not even scared.

Tsk, not even hanging from a cliff scares you? Said a voice as Davis looked up and saw the digimon emperor.

So you're the digimon emperor? Said Davis.

Speaking. He answered.

You're no older than me, dude. Said Davis.

Please if I was anything like you I'd be the one hanging from a cliff. said the emperor.

Has anyone told you that you've got a big mouth? No wonder you hide behind all your digimon, creep. Said Davis.

Excuse me? Said the emperor.

You can't do anything at all without your precious rings, without them you'd be nothing, you're not even a true emperor, you're a bully! Said Davis.

Oh and you'd do a better job? Said the emperor as he laughed.

Yes! A true emperor serves and protects his people, he would die for his people, you're no emperor just a kid with major issues. I think I got that emperor thing right. Said Davis, mumbling the last part to himself.

Lets see how smart you think you are after this. Said the emperor as he snapped his fingers and a block of the rocks from the other side of the canyon opened and out came Veemon in restraints.

Veemon! Said Davis.

Davis! So, nice view, eh? Said Veemon.

Yeah, I'd recommend this place for a good picnic. Said Davis.

Oh if so have your mother bring some food and lots of it! Said Veemon.

Hello!~ Forgetting someone? Said the emperor

Oh you, what do you like? Said Davis.

Well I'm partial to some ramen noodles and takoyaki balls, wait, DON'T DRAG ME INTO THIS! Said the emperor.

Sheesh, no food for you then. Said Veemon.

More for us then! Said Davis.

GAH! Screamed the emperor.

Meanwhile back with the others we find them in a forest.

I think we're safe now. Said Izzy.

Suddenly Yolie and Cody's digivices begin beeping.

Hey this digivice I got is showing something. Said Cody.

Yeah mine too. Said Yolie.

Yeah it's showing a building or something. Said TK as his and Kari's were doing the same.

There are no buildings around here. Said Biyomon.

Nope just the temple. Said Tentomon.

Temple? Said Sora.

Yep just right over there. Said Biyomon pointing at the pyramid like structure.

It's closed down now, couldn't book enough weddings and bar mitzvahs. Said Tentomon.

Gah, I'm tired of walking! Couldn't they put a elevator? Said Yolie as they walked up the big steps and inside.

Just look at it this way, just a couple more steps to go. Said Biyomon pointing to more steps making Yolie groan before they made it to the end of them.

Look more digi eggs. Said TK.

One looked like it had wings and was silver and red and the other other looked something like a bug and was yellow.

That one has the crest of love on it. Said Sora pointing to the one on the right.

And that one has the crest of knowledge on it. Said Izzy.

The two go to move them but can't budge them.

Then the two remember what Tai told them about Davis and the digi egg of courage.

Yolie, you and Cody should try. Said Sora.

Uh ok. Said the two.

When the two touched them they pulled and lifted them with no effort.

They were able to lift them. Said Kari.

Just like Davis did yesterday. Said TK.

Suddenly red and purple beams of light came from the holes and two digimon came out.

Ahh, finally it's fantastic to be out of that stuffy rock and spread my wings. Said the bird like digimon who was red and yellow with a belt on his head.

Ahhhh, why'd you have to go and wake me up? I was having a great dream. Said the digimon looking like a armadillo.

Greetings, I am Hawkmon, and I have been waiting a long time to make your acquaintance. Said Hawkmon.

Ahhhhh, wowie I think my shell fell asleep. Hello my name's Armadillomon and you and I are partners. Said Armadillomon

Huh? Said the two.

So Yolie you and I shall be working together, can I count on your assistance? Said Hawkmon,

What? I don't fight except with my sister for who gets the last cookie. Said Yolie.

What?! Are you refusing to fight? Harrumph, why do I get the defective human? Said Hawkmon.

Yolie. Said Sora touching the egg in Yolie's hands.

Yeah Sora? Said Yolie.

I have this friend, her name is Mimi and she's a lot like you. She didn't want to fight anymore even though she knew she had to. She did it for the digital world and for us. Yolie, the closer you become with your digimon the stronger you and it will become. Turning into a unstoppable friendship, that'll be kept for life. You also have another friend for life, me. Said Sora.

Yolie looks at Sora and smiles.

So what do you think of the digital world so far? Asked Izzy to Cody.

Well I don't know after I've only been here for a short time. Said Cody.

Well you must have some kind of opinion. Said Izzy.

Well I try not to make a decision or action until I have all the facts but this place is so new I can't make one and I have so many unanswered questions. I don't know where to start. Said Cody.

You sound like a curious kid who wants to know all the facts. Sounds a lot like someone I know. Said Izzy.

So what should I do? Said Cody

Do what I did and trust your instincts and if there's a problem you can't solve alone come to me and we'll solve it together. Said Izzy.

Cody nods before looking at the egg.

So what now? Said Cody.

Simple my friend, you two must open the eggs but to make us armor digivolve you have to say," digi armor energize" said Hawkmon.

The two put on a serious face and look at each other before nodding.

 **Digi armor energize!** Said Cody and Yolie.

 **Hawkmon/Armadillomon armor digivolve too...!**

Around Hawkmon came a tornado that took shape as the images of Biyomon, Birdramon and Garudamon appeared around him.

Then wings came from it followed by a head attached to a body looking like a Griffon or Hippogriff.

 **Halsemon, the wings of love!**

Around Armadillomon came stone that took shape as the images of Tentomon, Kabuterimon and Megakabuterimon came around him.

Then drills came out showing a bug like digimon.

 **Digmon, the drill of power!**

The two stood in front of them.

Lets get this show on the road. Said Digmon.

Meanwhile with Davis

Veemon you got to try and armor digivolve! Said Davis.

Wont you need these to pull that off? Said the emperor holding his digivice and d-terminal. With pliers.

Uh, dude what's wrong with you? You hate germs or something? Said Veemon.

No! It's just that every time I tried touching them they kept burning my hands! Said the emperor.

"That's not normal." was the thought that went through Davis' mind.

Grr! Let him go he has nothing to do with this! Said Davis.

No you both have been prancing in my garden without my permission and as punishment you'll watch as I make Veemon my slave. Said the emperor as he snapped his fingers and a dark ring appeared.

NO, VEEMON! Said Davis.

Go ahead, I'll never be your slave because no force will ever make me turn on my partner, you might as well destroy and get it over with! Said Veemon.

You have a mouth, I'll take great pleasure shutting you up. Said the emperor.

Veemon closes his eyes as the ring gets closer

 **Tempest wing!**

Two beams of light strike the ring destroying it.

What?! Said the emperor.

Davis! Said Yolie.

Alright you found your partners! Said Davis as Veemon was rescued by Digmon.

Grr, Snimon, Mojyamon, Drimogemon destroy them! Said The emperor as he turned around and saw Gatomon.

His three digimon came but Drimogemon was shot out of the ground via Digmon and Snimon came crashing down as Halsemon shot him down. Mojyamon walked in from the hills.

This litter box isn't big enough for the two of us. She said. ( Honestly I couldn't really stand her cat puns)

Wormmon came from the side and stood in front of him.

You leave him alone! Said Wormmon.

 **Lightning paw!** Said Gatomon punching him into the emperor making him drop the digivice and terminal into his hands.

You can hear the sizzling sound as he then screams and tosses them.

No! Said the emperor as he saw Davis catch them after Halsemon drops him and Veemon onto the cliff.

Ok Veemon our turn! Said Davis.

Oh no you don't! Drimogemon! Said the emperor.

 **Iron drill spin!**

The mole has his nose drill spin as he made the cliff shake.

Veemon! Said Davis as he pushed his partner out of the way as the piece of cliff gave way making him fall.

DAVIS! Said Veemon.

I'M COMING BUDDY! Said Veemon jumping.

Veemon, you can't fly! Said Tentomon.

Gah, I won't reach them in time! Said Halsemon diving down

Davis! Said Veemon.

Veemon, why? Said Davis.

If you're going down I'll go down with you, you may not be able to call me a friend yet but I'll keep helping you every step of the way. Until you can! Said Veemon.

Veemon…

Unknown to Davis his necklace glowed again followed by his digivice.

 **Veemon digivolve too...!**

Veemon's body grew as he glowed.

 **Veedramon!**

He became a large dragon like digimon the size of Greymon, maybe even taller. His blue became darker like a blue grey. He had a large head with a sword like horn.

What? WHAAATTT?! Said the emperor seeing a digimon digivolve.

He digivolved. Said Patamon.

Veedramon landed on the ground before leaping back up and catching Davis and getting back on the ledge.

And we're back. Said Davis

Veemon how'd you digivolve? Said Davis.

I don't know all I could think about was saving your life and I felt such a strong surge of power overcome me. Said Veedramon,

Hm, how could he digivolve? My dark digivice should stop all ... what? The disruption signal stopped transmitting ! Just who is this kid? Thought the digimon emperor.

The trio of controlled digimon roared.

Veedramon roared even louder.

Veedramon? I heard about him but I thought he was a myth, apparently he's a very friendly digimon known for helping any who need it but is also known for power that could destroy mountains but he has always controlled that level of power. You don't wanna get in the way of his V Nova Blast, trust me. Said Tentomon.

Where are they? Aha! Said Davis holding his cards.

Davis I doubt this is the time for playing cards! Said Izzy.

Trust me! Said Davis.

"Nonononono! NO! This should not be possible! My Dark Digivice should be more than capable of stopping such a thing!" The Emperor said as he gazed at his Digivice, "what?" only to come face to face with a blank screen. "Rrrrrgh. I must retreat at once." He said as he seemed to become a stream of data and disappear.

In the emperor's base, he was watching them.

Drimogemon, Snimon, Mojyamon destroy them!

Time for me to hit the dirt! Said Drimogemon as he dug into the ground

Oh no you don't! Said Davis holding a card as he swiped it through his digivice.

Digi-modify! Said Davis swiping it all the way through.

Digi modify? Said Izzy.

Zudomon's Vulcan hammer activate! Said Davis.

Said weapon appeared in Veedramon's hands.

 **Vulcan hammer!** Said Veedramon slamming it on the ground.

Drimogemon screams as he's shot out of the ground and landing on his back.

Tsk, another new trick?! Will that brat not give me enough headaches?! Said the emperor watching.

 **Bone Boomerang/ Twin sickle!**

Drimogemon charged with his nose drill spinning.

 **Digi modify! Wargreymon shield activate!** Said Davis.

The shield Wargreymon has on his back appeared in Veedramon's hands.

It stopped the attacks and sent Drimogemon bouncing back

 **Power and speed, activate!** Said Davis doing a double modify.

Veedramon ran at the trio and became a blur attacking from every side.

Awesome! Said the others.

Wish ours could do that. Said Yolie.

Hmm. Said Izzy putting on a thinking face.

Veedramon stopped back on his side.

Mojyamon and Drimogemon roared as they charged.

 **V Nova blast!**

Veedramon shot a V shaped attack stopping them in their tracks.

The two slumped as their arms hung before swaying to the side and fell.

Their dark rings shattered.

Snimon looked at his fallen allies before running in the opposite direction and took to the sky.

You ain't getting away that easy! Said Veedramon.

Just as he said that Davis' necklace glowed again.

 **Veedramon, Slide Evolution!**

 **Ex-Veemon!**

In Veedramon's place was another digimon.

A tall muscular dragon like digimon.

That's ExVeemon a very powerful legendary digimon it's said that he holds back enough power to destroy mountains with his punches. You do NOT want to be on the end of his XV punches or XV kicks and especially not his X laser. Said Biyomon.

Gatomon however wasn't listening as she was behind everyone practically drooling looking at ExVeemon's muscles with hearts in her eyes

ExVeemon took a running start before leaping into the air.

Snimon looks back at yelps

Snimon looked ahead of him and saw him and tried stopping or moving.

 **XV Punch!**

Exveemon got him right in the face and sent him back to the ground.

Halsemon and Digmon joined him.

Let the powers of Love...

Knowledge...

and Courage release you from your enslavement! Said the three.

 **Tempest wing!/ Gold rush!/ X laser!**

The three attacks slammed into Snimon destroying his dark ring

Thank you so much. Said Mojyamon.

You're welcome and hey if you want to keep safe if you're afraid the emperor will slap another dark ring on you look around the forest and ask for Shadowweregarurumon and tell them Davis sent you, they'll set you up. Said Davis.

Alright we will. Said Snimon.

The trio of freed digimon walkaway

I gotta say it's nice having those things off. Said Drimogemon.

Oh yeah, he's always destroy this, destroy that, get me a cappuccino or something I'm bushed. Said Mojyamon

Bye! Said Davis.

Davis and Veemon waved Bye as Yolie and Cody talked with their digimon.

As they talked Davis felt his D-Terminal vibrate as he opened it and it said Download Complete.

Davis shrugs and puts it away.

Well I'll be seeing you guys. Said Davis as he and Veemon waved and walked off.

King. Said Veemon.

Huh?

When you were saying what a true good emperor should be you more described a king. Said Veemon.

Yeah whether I'd be a king or emperor I'd be better than him. Said Davis

Hey Veemon check this out. Said Davis showing his D terminal.

He opened it up and the two saw the digi eggs of love and knowledge were in there beside his one of courage.

Sweet! Can't wait to use them! Said Veemon.

Hold your horses there, we need to practice with them first. Said Davis.

Okay! Said Veemon with a fist up.

The Emperor was in his base with a screen next to him. "Note: It would appear that the apparent 'leader' of this little rebellion has something that can counteract my Digivolution counteraction. The disturbance ended when I left the immediate area, so perhaps his unknown model of Digivice is the cause. At present this is merely speculation, more data is needed to confirm this hypothesis. End note."

"Master?" An insectoid digimon said as he crawled forward.

"What is it, Wormmon?"

"You seem angry, I was thinking, maybe you'd like a hug?"

The Digimon Emperor stood still for a second before swooping down and hugging the bug Digimon. "If you tell anyone I did this, I'll delete your code."

"I know." Wormmon said, happy to at least get a hug from his friend again.

Davis was sitting in his bed looking at his digivice.

You know DemiV, I used to use other versions of digivices but none of them would work for me. Besides a digivice called a D-Tector. said Davis

Oh what did that do? said DemiVeemon being cute and adorable as he sat down on Davis' bed looking up at him.

I always carried it around with me but, can you keep another secret? said Davis.

Yep!

See my digivice used to be my D-Tector and it did something no other digivice did, I became a digimon. said Davis

Really?!

Yeah, ever heard of the legendary warriors? I used to be able to become the male warriors and Jun could become the female ones. said Davis.

Awesome!

I still don't know what this new digivice can do but we'll figure it out together. said Davis.

Yeah!

Goodnight Demiveemon

Goodnight Davis.

 **Davis has discovered new features of his Digivice: Digi modifying and can use the digi eggs the others have, and Veemon digivolved and found a new way of digivolution: Slide evolution. Will these come handy and be able to stop the digimon emperor and end his reign? Tune in next time to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**How's it going fans?! I am deeply sorry for the absence because I have been going through a monster sized problem of writers block. That and my brother got his gaullbladder removed. But anyways let's get this moving!**

 **Chapter 3: New Digitude**

We see a light on inside of a darkened room as someone types away on a computer mumbling to himself.

" Just a few modifications, perfect." the male sitting in front of the computer said as on the computer showed glasses worn by the digimon emperor.

The man then grinned as he chuckled.

 **At the school**

We see everyone getting ready leave as the computer lab was empty and the bell rung.

"The classroom is empty, I think it's safe to come out now." said Patamon as he was up on a vent.

"Hold on, I'm still taking a spelling test." said Gatomon as she hid on a bookcase.

"How can you be taking a spelling test? Besides you're already super smart." said Demiveemon as he, Upamon and Poromon hid under a desk.

Gatomon was blushing before they heard footsteps.

"Shh, somebody's coming." He said.

Somebody's silhouette was shown through the door's glass.

Demiveemon smelled the air.

"Smells like Davis, I would recognize that scent anywhere."

Davis' head peeked through the door as he opened it.

"Are you saying I stink? Or are you smelling the Cheeseburgers mom made for us." said Davis as he pulled out his lunchbox and pulled out one for him and one for his partner who hopped up onto the desks and began chowing down just as Kari and T.K came through.

Demiveemon heard Gatomon's stomach growl a little as he looked at her who blushed in embarrassment as she looked away.

The little blue elf smiled as he tore a large piece off his burger and handed the piece to her.

"Here, want some?"

"Uh, thank you." she said taking it and eating it.

She gave a small squeal in joy as it was delicious.

"Davis told me his mom used to be a famous chef, but she left the life behind because of wanting to be with her family." said Demi.

"Wow, so how did your parents meet anyway, Davis?" said Kari.

Davis put his hand to his face and was tapping his chin with his thumb in thought.

"Hmm, Dad used to be fighter among other things. He was enjoying his day off and the two crossed paths. When suddenly some guy came running through and took mom's purse. Dad gave chase and got the guy who got arrested and that's where it all began. They've done just about everything from fighting, cooking and even police work but they gave it all up when me and Jun were born." said Davis. **(I didn't want Davis having a boring family)**

"I am so jealous of you, dude." said T.K

Where's Yolie?" Said Poromon.

"Yeah, and Cody too." Said Upamon.

"Don't worry about it, they're both on their way over." Said Kari.

"Here she comes now." Said Davis.

Sure enough, within a couple seconds we hear Yolie panting as she came across the corner with bags in her hands, grocery bags, well bag but with how big it was it could count as multiple bags.

"Sorry I'm late, I brought goodies from my family's convenience store." Said Yolie as she opened it and put it on the ground

"That's good thinking, Yolie, in training digimon need to eat a lot on account of them being almost like bottomless pits. I should know I'm exactly the same." Said Davis.

"Really? You sure don't look like it." Said T.K

"Oh well I work out a lot and do a lot of exercises, on account that my doctor said that I burn through calories faster than other people I have to eat a lot just so I can get the calorie intake I need." Said Davis.

"Wow." Said T.K

"But I wish my parents owned a convenience store because I would be trying to eat so much candy my teeth would probably fall out." Said Davis.

"It's not all that glamorous, I have to pay for anything I eat there, even when I'm working. But the job comes with a great penchant plan." Said Yolie.

"A What plan?" Said Demiveemon **(I couldn't hear what she said clearly after rewatching the episode so I may have got that word wrong.)**

"I think that's a fancy way of saying she gets a discount or something." Said Davis.

"Eh, close enough." Said Yolie as the digimon walked to the bag.

"What is it? Food or drinks?" Said Demiveemon as he picked up some kind of sipping thing. **(What were those things?)**

"Food, you eat/drink it like this. It's food you have to drink out of these things, that's what I'm trying to say." Said Patamon.

He picked up a similar thing and began drinking it.

"Davis told me about those things, I just thought they were fancy juice things." Said Demiveemon as he grabbed a chocolate bar.

"The buffet is now open!" Said Upamon jumping into the bag.

Patamon fell onto his back still sipping the thing.

Upamon came out drinking his own and burped as he finished it.

Demiveemon and Gatomon had the same face as they had the really face going on.

"Delicious! This is the best thing I've ever tasted in my life, all two days of it! Said Upamon.

"Man, I'm a in training digimon and even I'm kinda disgusted." Said Demiveemon.

Poromon sipped his own thing.

Only to regret it as it was super spicy,

"OH OH, IT'S HOT, HOT, FIRE, OWOWOWOWOWOW!" He said flying around

He almost flew into Demiveemon who jumped out of the way and his chocolate was in the air.

"Ha, he's going to the 40, the 30, the 20!

The blue imp then jumped in the air with a small crash as the other ran over to the other side of the computer lab,

To see he had it in his hands.

"Ha, ha, touchdown, yeah!" He said

"He's been watching sports with my dad." Said Davis

"Yeah I watched a sport called Feetball." Said Demiveemon.

"Football, Demi, its called football." Said Davis.

Poromon and Upamon were doing a little happy dance as Gatomon sweatdrops

"Oh I hope my first litter ain't like this." She said.

"Hey, Yolie, check and see if the gate's up." Said Davis.

"Sure. It's up." Said Yolie as she gave her signature, Perfecto, line.

"Well, we should be going then." Said T.K

"Shouldn't we wait for Cody, I'd feel better if we did." Said Davis.

"Yeah, we should wait for Cody." Said Kari.

"Where is he anyway?" Said Davis.

"Cafeteria." Said Yolie.

"Does he know we're waiting? He's kinda holding us up." Said T.K

"Let's watch some tv to pass the time." Said Yolie.

"Yeah let's see what's on." Said Kari as Yolie turned on the news on the computer.

"We met back when I was in the soccer junior all star league, we used to play on the same team until he tried to see who was the better soccer player. I beat him and ever since then he's tried everything to try and beat me in something always coming in second. Then when he heard I was dropping out of all that stuff he kept winning trying to spite me. But I never let him have satisfaction. " Said Davis.

"Thank you, Jackie, Ken wowed the judges with a computer program that can actually brush your teeth for you. Said Jerry Rivera

"Did that on my first year. But it was just weird, who would want a computer to brush your teeth? What if it malfunctions?" Said Davis,

The others held their chins in the thought of what a machine like that would do to your teeth.

"Yeah, see your point." Said T.K

"Rumor has it next year's program is dealing with flossing. I can't wait, back to you!" Said Jerry,

Davis held his chin.

"That was my second year's thing. Still didn't feel right." Said Davis.

The others had a thought if a machine like that malfunctioned, then they held their chins as Cody held Upamon over his head laughing.

"Ken's other amazing talents include being able to play one game of chess while everyone watches, just last week he balanced the world's largest check book, he's also a champion in Judo, and he's a star in the all state soccer team, and girls he's single." Said Jackie.

Davis didn't say anything but pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Now let's talk to the proud parents who raised this genius, Mr. And Mrs. Ichijouji. Tell me what are the advantages of being the mother of one of the brilliant children in the world " Said Jackie.

"Oi." Said Davis.

"What's wrong?" Said Yolie.

"I'm happy for them but seriously can they just stop with this, before you know it they'll be coming after me again, I hate paparazzi!" Said Davis.

"Stop what?" Said Kari.

"All I've heard lately, is how great Ken is getting, that means he's going to be trying all he can do to make me challenge him in something so that he could try and beat me. Another attempt that backfires at him." Said Davis turning the report off having enough

"I heard he's so smart, that one time he gave his teachers home work." Said Cody startling everyone as Davis held his chest,

"God, don't do that!" Said Davis

"Hey maybe Ken knows how -

"No! Nah uh! No way, forget it!" Said Davis immediately shooting the idea down before T.K could finish the sentence

"Can we just go already?" Said Davis activating his digivice and going through with Demiveemon

"Hey Wait up!" Said Yolei as the others followed.

The others followed Davis and Demiveemon, now Veemon as Upamon and Poromon became Armadillomon and Hawkmon.

"Hey you turned back to normal." said Cody.

"Yeah we turn back to our rookie forms when we come back to the digital world." said Armadillomon

"Hey, Davis wait up!" Said T.K

"You must really not like Ken." Said Cody.

"He always tried making it his life's goal to beat me and prove he's better than me. He doesn't deserve to be a part of this team as he wouldn't be a team player he'd be the guy rushing through everything like a macho man." Said Davis

Meanwhile in the real world, we see Ken walking down a street and people are noticing as he is carrying a laptop case.

A little puppy with light brown hair and white on it's belly was smelling his foot.

"Beat it you mangy little mutt. Before I call the pound." He growled as the puppy ran away whining.

He smiled and chuckled after it ran the corner of the street.

He walks into his apartment room.

"Oh Ken your home. I'm leaving for work so I'm going to leave your snack on the table. Oh I got a new label maker today, I just can't stop playing with it I even labeled the toilet." His mother said in the living room.

Ken's stomach rumbled a little.

"I think I'll take a slice now, thank you." Said Ken.

She had a plate that had a piece of cake with a strawberry on the top and a little box of milk similar to what you tend to get at some schools.

"Oh it's vanilla your favorite, have a nice day, love you!" She said as she went through the door.

Ken nodded as he ate the cake and drank the milk.

"Have a nice day? She knows I just stay in my room." He said with a smirk going in his room.

Meanwhile in the digital world, we find the digimon emperor, throwing out his whip as a Elecmon runs.

The vile person then leapt out of the tree he was in and landed on the ground.

"It's no use trying to hide from me, come out!" Said the emperor.

The Elecmon jumped out of the bushes and was running away

"Ooh, a chase, interesting."

The emperor then whistled as a large green dinosaur like digimon built like a T-Rex with pink like cuts along it's body, it had a skull and crossbones on its shoulder and two horns on its head. It also had two large tusks jutting out from its neck and were right by its head and spikes on it's back and spines going down to its tail.

This was Tuskmon

"Let's go we have a little errand to run." Said the emperor.

The emperor used the large digimon to catch up to Elecmon and struck the rookie digimon down with his whip.

"It's not as fun if I catch you right away."

He then locked the digimon up in a coliseum like structure and sat on a what seemed to be a throne and watched as another Elecmon, this one was wearing a dark ring around it's neck attack the captured one.

Three Gotsumon watched in horror.

One took a step back breaking a twig which the emperor noticed and was able to capture two of them and place dark rings on the two as they were in the coliseum headbutting each other.

"How can they be fighting, they're best friends." The last Gotsumon said in tears.

The emperor laughed as Wormon looked on with worry,

Meanwhile the others were continuing to walk in the forest.

"Hey Kari, considering this forest is kinda creepy you can hold my hand if you want." Said T.K trying to hide that he was creeped.

"Uh T.K that's not my hand." Said Kari.

"Yeah it's mine!" Said Davis taking his hand back.

"Sorry." Said T.K

"Hey Davis, why are we going in this direction?" Said Yolie.

"My digivice had detected two new digi-eggs, weird how yours haven't -

He was interrupted as theirs beeped.

"Nevermind." Said Davis

"It's just up there, ahead of us." Said Davis.

"What are you doing here?!"

The digimon emperor appeared or at least a projection of himself.

"Look out!" Said Yolie.

"There's nothing to worry about, he's not here, it's just a projection." Said Davis.

"Who do you think you are, sneaking into the digital world? What do you think this is, a movie theater or something?" Said the emperor.

The others look at each other with confusion

"What's he talking about?" Said Cody.

"Ordinary children are not allowed in the digital world, only the digidestined are." Said the Emperor.

"We are digidestined you moron." Said Davis.

"You, the digidestined, that's physically impossible."

"How's that impossible?" Said T.K

"Yeah why can't we be?" Said Kari.

"It's simple, based on the laws of physics, I have concluded that only perfect human beings can be digidestined and of course I am the only perfect human being."

"You're wrong, nobody is perfect, you especially. You're not a human being, you're a monster." Said Davis.

The emperor growled as his projection vanished.

Next thing the ground shook as the emperor appeared on the shoulder of a almost Godzilla like digimon that was red with green spines on it's back and black markings on it's body and a white belly.

"You are intruders in a place where you don't belong, you are hereby ordered to evacuate the premises without further notice." He said

The others looked up at the digimon. T.k was in front of Kari with a arm in front of here.

"Hmph, the landlord told my uncle the same things." Said Davis.

"We have just as much right to be here as you!" Said T.K

"This world and everything in it belongs to me, now get out!" Said the emperor.

"Try and make us!" Said Yolie.

"Why must everyone question my authority, does it always have to turn into some big production? Get 'em Tyrannomon!" Said The Emperor.

"He's one of the most powerful digimon, his blaze blast attack incinerates his enemies." Said the Emperor's voice as he gave it's data

 **"Blaze blast!"** Said Tyrannomon as his mouth caught on fire.

"Scatter!" Said Davis

The others got out of the way of the attack.

"Is that the best you got?" Said Davis.

"I'm ready." Said Veemon.

"Right, **Digi-Armor Energize!"** Said Davis,

 **"Veemon armor digivolve too... Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"**

"See, this is why I'm a genius and you're not, you keep using the same attacks against me and yet I keep coming up with something new." Said The Emperor.

"I've had enough of hearing you babble, let's get to it!" Said Davis.

The emperor smirked.

"Fine have it your way."

Tyrannomon roared as he charged hitting Flamedramon who blocked it but was still sent flying until he bounced off a tree into the air.

 **"Fire rocket!"**

Flamedramon fired a fireball at Tyrannomon as the Emperor smirked as the dinosaur just struck it with his tail

"He deflected it, I'm not surprised considering this is a fire fight." Said Davis.

"Yolie?" Said Hawkmon.

 **"Yeah, Digi armor energize!"**

 **"Hawkmon armor digivolve too... Halsemon, the wings of love!**

Halsemon charged into battle with Yolie on his back

 **"Blaze blast!"**

Halsemon dodged the fireball.

 **"Eagle Eye!"**

Halsemon knocked over Tyrannomon with a red beam from his eyes.

"You think you can beat me with a little addition? Hmph, how do you like multiplication?!" Said the emperor as he pulled on his whip

More Tyrannomon showed up as the emperor was on the shoulder of one.

"Oh no." Said Davis.

"The more the merrier!" Said the emperor

"Now there's five." Said Yolie.

"You ready, Armadillomon?" Said Cody.

"Ready when you are."

 **"Digi armor energize!"**

 **"Armadillomon armor digivolve too... Digmon, the drill of power!"**

"Why not let us digivolve so we can join the fight?" Said Gatomon.

"Yeah, what are you afraid of?" Said Patamon.

"As long as I possess this dark digivice, you'll never be able to digivolve! You two are useless, I may as well destroy you first!" Said the emperor

"Leave them alone!" Said T.K

The Tyrannomon attacked them with their fire attacks but missed but one got them with it's tail sending them into a tree.

"I thought cats were supposed to land on their feet." Said Patamon.

"Oh shut up." Said Gatomon.

The gang of dinosaurs began attacking again until Digmon joined in

"Howdy there boys, looks you have some cavities that need filling." Said Digmon as he made his drills spin

"Lame, dentist joke man. Negative 5 stars." Said Flamedramon.

"This isn't fair, we're out numbered!" Said Davis.

"Remember the old saying, Its not how you play the game, it's whether you win or lose! Said the emperor

"We don't stand a chance like this, we need to find the new digi-eggs." Said Cody.

"But Cody we don't know who they belong to." Said Yolie.

"It doesn't matter, we have to try." Said Davis.

"I'm getting something, this way!" Said Cody as he ran in the direction he was getting the reading from.

"Gatomon, lets go look for the new digi eggs." Said Kari.

"Patamon, this way!" Said T.K their partners ran to them.

The Tyrannomon were roaring as they prepared to attack.

 **"Udjat gaze!"** Said Halsemon firing a ring from his eyes.

 **"Fire rocket/Gold Rush!"**

Their attacks connected as Flamedramon got one in the face as Digmon's attack made two fall through the opening in the ground and Halsemon's attack froze one.

"You can run but you can't hide!" Said the emperor giving chase to Cody and the others.

"Going somewhere? You'll have to get through me to get to them." Said Flamedramon, stopping the emperor,

The other one kept chasing.

 **"Boom bubble!"**

Patamon struck the Tyrannomon in the face making him take a step back

"Patamon it's no use!" Said Gatomon as the two ran from it.

Cody spotted a cave in front of them.

"Quick, into the cave!" He said

The Tyrannomon ran past them as they hid.

The group got a chance to catch their breath.

Cody looked up and saw a white and yellow light.

"What are those?" He said

"Those are digi-eggs?" Said Kari

"Great now what, wait for another new kid to come and pick it up so another digimon can be born?" Said T.K

"But their aren't any other digidestined left." Said Kari.

"What are those symbols on them?" Said T.K

We see one almost looking like a gold egg with fur on the back and two wings that look like Patamon's with the symbol of hope on it. The other had the symbol of light on it with what looked like a small creature had it's wings covering it's head but not the top of the head and it's feet. **(Again I suck with descriptions)**

"Huh, one of them is the crest of light." Said Kari.

"Huh?" Said T.K

"And the other one has the crest of hope, come on!" Said Kari.

The ground shook as the battle was still raging as they got on the edges of the cave to stop themselves from falling.

Outside we see Flamedramon panting as he looked around at the Tyrannomon.

"Davis, we have to do it now!" Said Flamedramon.

"Right!" Said Davis.

Flamedramon glowed as he turned back into Veemon.

"What's this?" Said the emperor.

 **"Digi armor energize!"** Said Davis as the egg of love appeared on his D3

 **"Veemon armor digivolve too... Sethmon, tusks of love!"** **(When I looked up the evolutions Veemon and the others had using the other eggs I saw they didn't have titles like the ones on the show, so I decided to give them some, should I continue doing this or not?)**

In his place came a new digimon.

"What?! He can use the other digi eggs!?" Said the emperor

Sethmon is a red quadrupedal beast with orange stripes and red eyes. Its chest as well as the tusks extending near its mouth is sky blue, while its mane is green. Its head is covered with a silver armor that looks like the Digi-Egg of Love, while on its forehead is a red version of the Crest of Love with one red curved mark near each side of it.

 **"Heat Storm!" (I couldn't get knowledge of what the attack looked like. Also I will be doing this bolding of these side notes so you readers can see them)**

Sethmon unleashed a hot Maelstrom at the Tyrannomon making them back off.

 **"Sethmon! Armor! Slide Evolution!"**

Rocks gathered around him until they broke making the Tyrannomon groan as they were struck by them,

 **"Honeybeemon, the speedy stinger of knowledge! (That title was stupid but I couldn't think of a better one. And I am sorry for the lack of description, for those digimon fans that have seen Frontier then you've seen him, if not look him up)**

"Ha! You think that shrimp can beat my Tyrannomon?" Said the emperor

"If they can even touch him," said Davis,

Honeybeemon was like a blur speeding around the Tyrannomon making them attack each other and confusing them.

"Come on Kari. We can't keep this up forever." Said Davis

Back in the cave

"You're right." Said T.K looking at the eggs.

"Then they must be for the two of you." Said Gatomon,

"Try and lift them up." Said Patamon.

"Yeah but -" said T.K

"You won't know until you try." Gatomon,

"But we already have our digimon." Said Kari.

"Just do it." Said Gatomon,

"Gatomon's right." Said T.K

The two walked over to them and their pockets glowed. T.K's glowed yellow and Kari's was pink.

They held their digivices and watched as they turned into one's like Yolie and Cody's.

T.K's had green marking while Kari's was pink.

"These are like same digivices like the new kids have except Davis'. Said Kari.

"But why?" Said T.K

They grabbed the eggs and they lifted them effortlessly

"It's light." Said Kari.

"Wow, I'm stronger than I thought." Said T.K

Two pillars came out with their respective colors.

 **"Patamon, armor digivolve too..."**

Light formed around Patamon as images of his digivolutions formed around it forming a Pegasus,

 **"Pegasusmon, Flying hope!"**

Pegasusmon was a Pegasus digimon that looked like the digi egg as he had it's hair and wings and was clad in it's armor.

 **"Gatomon, armor digivolve too..."**

Pink light formed around her as the image of Angewomon, her ultimate form was around it forming the image of a sphinx.

 **"Nefertimon, the angel of light!"**

Nefertimon looked like the egg but with a whole body looking like a sphinx.

"Gatomon and Patamon were able to armor digivolve." Said Cody.

"Nefertimon you're beautiful but the part now is that you can fly, so we don't have to walk anymore." Said Kari.

"Well don't too excited, these wings aren't broken in yet." Said Nefertimon as Kari hugs her neck laughing.

"T.K" said Pegasusmon,

"Alright, my very own armor digimon!" Said T.K

Back with the others.

 **"Honeybeemon, armor slide Evolution! Flamedramon!"**

Flamedramon was the only thing standing between Davis and the others as Halsemon and Digmon were turned back into Hawkmon and Armadillomon.

Flamedramon was panting.

"That... all you got?" He said

"Do you guys give up,yet?" Said The Emperor.

"Never!" Said Davis,

"Look behind you, where do you think you're going to run to? Said the emperor

"We're not running! Right Flamedramon?" Said Davis,

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away." Said Flamedramon

"Davis we're here!"

The group looked up and saw Cody and T.K riding on Pegasusmon's back and Kari on Nefertimon's

"What? No!" Said the emperor as they landed.

"That's Pegasusmon, he's one wild horse, when he attacks with his Star shower he blasts his enemies into outer space", said Armadillomon **(For the like digi analysis things in the episodes, should I label them or just leave them as be? Let me know what you readers think.)**

"And that's Nefertimon, she's a flying fighting machine with nine lives, and she's quite the shot when she launches those Rosetta Stones of hers." Said Flamedramon.

The emperor leapt down to the ground,

"Don't think armor digivolving will help you. It's only a matter of time before I learn how to stop that to."

The Tyrannomon fired at them only for them to take to the sky,

 **Insert the song I'm going Digital**

 **"Golden Noose!"** Said the two new armor digimon wrapping the Tyrannomon in a lasso of golden light,

 **"Mane Wind!/Queen's Paw!"** Said the as Pegasusmon fired needles from his mane and Nefertimon fired two blasts from her paws that looked like jewelry.

This made the Tyrannomon fall down as their rings were destroyed freeing them as they showed their blue eyes.

Nefertimon and Pegususmon glowed as they turned pink and yellow and beams shot to Kari and T.K as they changed back to normal.

Flamedramon grunted as he fell onto his back turning back into Veemon.

"Alright we did it!" Said Davis.

The emperor smirked as he looked at Davis' back.

"That's what you think." He said

What they didn't see was one last Tyrannomon and it was getting ready to attack Davis,

Veemon took notice and gasped.

 **"DAVIS, LOOK OUT!"**

Time seemed to slow down as Davis turned around just as the champion digimon was about to fire.

 **"Shadow Claw!"**

Dark purple energy attacked the back of the Tyrannomon as it fell over and it's ring shattered

"No!" Said the emperor.

From behind them standing was a black werewolf like digimon who had camouflage pants with a skull and crossbones on it that stopped at it's knees which had pads on but one had spikes on it. It had straps on its chest connected to it's left arm as it's left arm had brown wrapping around it and on it's hand.

"ShadowWereGarurumon!" Said Davis,

The werewolf digimon gave him a thumbs up as the emperor growled in rage as he vanished.

"That's ShadowWereGarurumon?! He looks like one on steroids!" Said T.K

"I train a lot. I was in the area and head the commotion." Said ShadowWereGarurumon.

"Anyways, you think you can handle these guys?" Said Davis gesturing to the Tyrannomon

"Leave it to me, old friend." Said the ultimate level digimon.

It was sunset as ShadowWereGarurumon lead the Tyrannomon away

"I'm going to get a digital picture of this for my scrapbook." Said Kari using her camera to take a photo.

Back in the computer lab.

We see Kari looking at the picture she took.

"Huh, guess you were right Davis, Tyrannomon really do have blue eyes." Said Kari as she was editing the picture

"You should've known that. After all Tyrannomon digivolves from a Agumon." Said Davis.

"Really? I thought they just digivolve into Greymon." Said T.K

"Well they can but they can either change into Greymon or Tyrannomon." Said Davis.

"Huh. So Davis how were you able to use the other digi eggs?" Said Kari.

"I don't know, all I know is that my D3 and saw it had copies of their digi eggs, look now it shows yours." Said Davis showing his D3 and saw the digi eggs of Hope and Light along with knowledge and love with the digi egg of courage,

"Come on, how come ours can't do that?" Said T.K

"I don't know, guess my digivice is really one of a kind." Said Davis

" We'll be able to defeat the digimon emperor, won't we T.K?" said Kari.

" I'm not sure Kari, but we'll give it our best shot. The problem is we've never faced a enemy who was human before, how do we fight him?" said T.K

Demiveemon, Poromon and Upamon were eating the snacks from the bag again and Demi and Gatomon were sweatdropping at Upamon and Poromon eating again.

"T.K brings up a good point we should all consider." said Cody.

"And that is?" said Davis.

"Well this is quite the little army we've put together, so far. We've met our 3 new digimon, and they've been able to armor digivolve and Veemon has been able to digivolve even slide evolving into his alternate form. We have your one of a kind digivice that can digi modify and carry copies of our digi-eggs allowing Veemon to use other digimons attacks and gear as well as armor digivolve into different forms. Gatomon and Patamon have even found a way to bypass the digimon emperor's dark digivice, as well. But even with all our power combined, we still haven't had the strength to defeat the digimon emperor in the digital world. Yet, we keep forgetting the fact that he's human." said Cody.

" Yeah but I still don't get it what's your point?" said T.K

"And that guy is not human! Only a monster would treat digimon like that." said Davis.

"Cody means we have to fight differently." said Kari.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" said Yolie.

" If we can find out his human identity, then maybe we can defeat him from this side where he's powerless." said Cody.

" And how do you suggest we do that? Go knocking on doors asking for the digimon emperor?" said Davis

"No but-" said Cody.

" Look it's been a long day, we should just go home and get some shut eye, we can think of a better plan some other time." said Davis.

" Are you sure? I mean he's just a kid, he shouldn't have to worry about that." said T.K

" We're all kids, T.K, but whatever it takes we have to take the emperor down." said Davis.

 **Back at Ken's house.**

We see Ken looking at his computer and we see the emperor's glasses on the screen.

"Tomorrow's another day, see you then Davis." he said as he laughed.

 **Will the digidestined be able to find out the emperor's identity, before it's too late? Check out, next time on the True Digimon Emperor!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up fans!? In this chapter we will have Jun and her partner joining in the battle! Reminder: I do not own Digimon, if I did Davis would be better.**

 **Chapter 4: Iron Vegiemon**

 **In the digital world**

We see Gatomon and Armadillomon standing as Agumon walked up, as they are inside the Emperor's arena seen from the previous episode.

" **Pepper Breath!"**

Agumon fired the fireball at the bars.

 **"V-Headbutt!"**

Veemon charged through breaking them and getting to the two Gotsumon inside.

"Come on let's rock!" said Veemon

"Alright!" said the two.

Davis, Kari, Cody, T.K and Tai ran with the group of Gotsumon they freed.

" That was surprisingly easy!" said Davis

The Gotsumon laid on the ground breathing as the others stopped when they were far enough away.

"You guys are officially fugitives." said Agumon.

"Was anyone else surprised with how weak the defense was?" said Davis.

"Yeah, it was weird, I mean there wasn't a single guard defending the place, I think he's up to something." said T.K

" Oh come on he saw how awesome our skills are and went home crying, right Davis?" said Veemon.

" Sorry Veemon but I agree with T.K. Not that your skills aren't awesome." said Davis

"Yeah this guy is not going to let us just get away that easy without some sort of reason." said Kari.

"We can worry about all that later, but now let's get back to the real world. I'm starving, I can practically smell the cafeteria from here." said Tai.

"That's probably the peanut butter and jelly bean sandwich I stashed in Davis' bag." said Veemon.

"What?! EW, Vee!" said Davis digging in it and pulling it out.

He checked his stuff to make sure the peanut butter didn't get over his stuff.

"You are so lucky!" said Davis

"My bad, I forgot to put it in a baggy." said Veemon eating it.

The others laughed as Gatomon stopped and noticed a black spire on top of the hill.

"What's that tower?" said Gatomon.

 **Meanwhile with the Digimon Emperor (Fyi people we all know he's Ken but the others don't so I will keep it down as Digimon Emperor until the find out)**

He was sitting down looking at a screen that was divided into squares that had black and white squares all over as Wormon just silently watched.

"The next one should be in place right about now, there! Now to let everyone know who's the boss." he said as a white square turned black.

"This control spire is the most dominating object in the digi-world. Wherever I build one will be under my control and all those around it will be my slaves. It's useless to try and escape, those who do will have to answer to my soldiers."

In front of the emperor were 3 Vegiemon, as he took over the Gazimon village and in front of him were all the Gazimon and Gabumon!

'How do I get myself into these things' Gabumon thought

Back in the real world.

Yolie screams as the Gotsumon were brought back with them.

"Are you crazy bringing the Gotsumon from the digital world?!" Said Izzy

"But we didn't have a choice. We couldn't just leave them there to be the Digimon emperor's slaves, right?" Said Tai looking at his sister

"Right." She said,

"Besides I couldn't get them to the port to my house as it was too far." Said Davis

"But how are we supposed to explain it if Mr. Fujiyama happens to come in here?" Said Yolie.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him that I'm taking a sculpting class and these are some of my early masterpieces, hit it boys." Said Cody,

The Gotsumon all struck poses and stayed still.

"Sheesh, early rejects might be a better phrase." Said Yolie.

"Hey!" Said the Gotsumon offended.

"Look just until school ends they have to stay as statues, then I can get them to my house. I know every back street, tunnel and sewer line that leads to my house, so don't worry about them being spotted." Said Davis.

"Davis, I have a favor to ask, do you mind if I could borrow your digivice?" Said Izzy.

"But what for?" Said Davis holding his D3

"Well its obvious that your digivice and its capabilities are the greatest among us but yours and their digivices seem to be the only ones able to open the gate to the digital world. And yours seems to allow the gate to open from any computer devices like you told me how a port was setup at your home. While ours don't work on it, anymore." Said Izzy.

"Well I didn't know that last part but he's right. I've tried mine but it never works. The only way we can get into the digital world is if one of you opens the gate for us." Said Tai.

"So I wanted to try an experiment using the new digivices, if that's okay with you. And I wanted to see if I can get some of the features your unique digivice and d-terminal can do onto ours." Said Izzy.

Davis shrugs as he holds both devices.

"But when the emperor held them he said his hands began to burn as they had some kind of failsafe. How do we know it won't happen with you?" Said Davis,

"We don't." Said Izzy

As soon as Izzy took the devices they beeped.

 _"Unauthorized user detected, failsafes activated."_

"That's new." Said Izzy

Izzy was then electrocuted as he fidgets around as everyone stood back and Kari covers her mouth.

When it was through Izzy had frizzy hair and was black and coughed a puff of smoke.

"Ow." Then he falls over

"I told you!" Said Davis,

"Well why didn't you do anything?" Groaned Izzy as Tai helped him up.

"Oh like what was I supposed to do?! Say, digivice deactivate failsafes, Izzy is a friend of mine and has my permission?" Said Davis,

 _"Access granted: Failsafes deactivated and authorized user Izzy accepted."_

Everyone was looking at the digivice and Davis

"I was seriously just joking." Said Davis,

Meanwhile back in the digital world.

Some of the Vegiemon leaned back as the emperor cracked his whip on the ground

"Let's move out, I have a early tea time in the morning!"

The Vegiemon grunt as they lift his throne and begun moving as Gabumon, in a cell, watched

"We're busting out tonight, boys! Oh why wait, everyone stay at the back of the cell! **Blue Blaster!"** Said Gabumon as fired Blue fire at the cell door making it drop on the Vegiemon standing guard.

They ran out until a red vined appendage with a spiked ball like end struck Gabumon making him fall back into the Gazimon like bowling pins

"Apparently you don't listen to instructions!"

"Who are you?" Said Gabumon,

"I'm the digi-world's biggest salad bar, RedVegiemon!"

"I am the biggest and ripest of all the Vegiemon, my **stink jet** attack destroys my enemies with nauseous fumes!"

"Try and stop us stinky!" Said Gabumon,

"For trying to escape you get to smell my roots, and I have root rot! **Spiked Punch!"**

The red variation of Vegiemon began pummeling Gabumon with punch after punch. Gabumon laid on the ground groaning, both from the pain and the smell.

"Hey if you can stand the smell, get out of the kitchen!"

He then shoved Gabumon off the cliff and into the river.

"Let that show you all, never try to defy the digimon emperor!" Said RedVegiemon.

Gabumon washed ashore in front of a television.

"I've got to tell the others, they need to be warned, I have to find Matt." He said before falling in front of the static covered tv.

"Man I stink." He said before losing consciousness.

Meanwhile back in the real world.

We see Matt playing a concert with his band Teen-Age Wolves (honestly that name is kinda ridiculous)

We see Jun in the crowd cheering.

Demimeramon was hidden in the rafters with her ears covered,

"How did she talk me into coming to this?" She said,

After the concert we see Matt with T.K

"Listen T.K just because I have a rock band, doesn't mean I can hide a band of rocks that happen to be digimon." said Matt, T.K's older brother.

"Well, think about it, maybe they can be your background singers?" said T.K

"They'd sound too gravelly." said Matt joking.

Jun ran up to them happy.

Demimeramon stayed hidden as she watched from the roof outside.

A crow landed beside her.

"Shoo!" she said making it fly away.

"Matt Ishida, can I please have your autograph? Oh hey, T.J thanks for the ticket, I hope you can keep your promise and let me get the autographs of the other members of his band." said Jun as she held a poster of Matt's band.

" Uh sure, who do I make it out to?" said Matt looking at T.K

"My name's T.K." said T.K as he saw his brother's look.

" I told her who I was and that I had that extra ticket and that if she wanted, I could have you and your bandmates sign her poster." said T.K

" Anyways, just make it out to Jun Motomiya, Number 1 fan." said Jun.

"Wait Motomiya, are you Davis' older sister?" said T.K

"You know Davis? Wait aren't you one of those members of his team?" said Jun.

" Yeah." said T.K

"Wait how do you know about that?" said Matt.

"My brother tells me about his adventures with you guys." said Jun.

" Hey if you are a digidestined then you show us your digivice?" said T.K

Jun reached into her pocket and showed her Digivice which happened to be a D-Tector, it looked exactly like how Davis' looked but the gold and silver were reversed.

"That's a digivice? It looks like a upgraded custom walkie-talkie." said T.K

" It's actually called a D-Tector, it works similarly to one." said Jun putting it away.

"Anyways, there you go." said Matt finished signing it.

"Thank you, oh for the others I would like for them to sign it with my favorite color, I have the marker, I'll be back!" said Jun.

Demimeramon sighed and shook her head before noticing the crows and birds around her.

"Would you leave me alone!?"

This scared them off

"She was nice Huh Matt" T.K said

"Yeah but she is just probably another ditzy dumb fangirl who obsess's over good looking boys." Matt said as his digivice started to beep he looked at it and ran off followed by Tk unknown to them Jun, after finding the marker, had heard what Matt said about her and she was hurt that he would judge her before getting to know her she ran home her autographed poster forgotten as she started to cry leaving it on the ground along with the marker.

Demimeramon flew down and grabbed it, a part of her was happy she learned how to control the flames of her body to not burn everything she touched.

She then growled and looked at the direction of where Matt and T.K went.

"Oh when I get my hands on you, Matt Ishida!" She growled flying after her partner with the dropped objects

With Davis

We see him scrolling through tv channels as Dobermon laid on the couch watching with him.

DemiVeemon was eating some cookies Renamon made.

"Davis!" came two voices from the basement.

"Oh right, almost forgot about them, Renamon!" Said Davis.

"Alright on it, let them up." Said the fox digimon

Davis got up and went over to the basement door and opened it as a red dinosaur and purple dinosaur looking digimon fell to the floor.

"Guilmon, Monodramon how many times to have to tell you 2 to wait, we won't let you starve." Said Davis.

"When will we allowed to come up here?" Said Monodramon,

"Yeah we're tired of being down there." Said Guilmon.

"Hey I am sorry guys but you guys get a little reckless when excited and mom has a lot of expensive things and there's a lot of fragile things here and mom doesn't want you two to break things. Mom and dad have been talking about moving and the good news for you two they said it's big enough for you two to walk around in." Said Davis,

"Yay!"

Renamon wearing one of his mother's aprons brought out plates of Cheeseburgers, mashed potatoes and macaroni and cheese when suddenly Jun came bursting through the door and ran to her room and slammed the door shut, nearly knocking Renamon and their food down.

Demimeramon came into the house and closed the door, and followed Jun to the door but found the door locked.

"Jun, come on!" Said Demimeramon

The others looked at one another and upstairs before Davis went up with Demiveemon before the others did, Guilmon and Monodramon put their plates of food up so they would come back for them.

"Demimeramon?" Said Davis.

"Davis, you try to get her to open up." Said Jun's partner.

"Hey Jun, you okay? It's me." Said Davis.

"Go away!"

"You know I won't, come on, talk to me, sis. To us." Said Davis.

Moments of silence went by before they heard the door unlocking and Jun opened the door showing all of her memorabilia she got for Matt's band were all over the place.

He saw her tear stained face.

"Oh, Jun." he said getting her into a hug as the others did, well Dobermon just leaned on them and Demiveemon held their legs considering he was the shortest.

"Let it out," said Renamon petting her back as she cried into Davis' shoulder

"Davis be honest with me do you think I'm a dumb ditzy fangirl who obsess over cute boys?" Jun asked Davis and he and the others and shocked were shocked and angry as hell at the person who said that about his sister they were going to get a piece of my mind from me.

"No I don't your a smart and a pretty girl who said that?" I asked her

"It was that Matt Ishida, she went to go get her favorite silver marker for the other band members to sign her poster when he said that," said Demimeramon

"Matt Ishida?" Davis asked gritting his teeth .

"Hey isn't that T.K's older brother?" Said Demiveemon

Davis breathed as he calmed himself down.

"Hey look, how's about you come along with me and Demi?" Said Davis.

"Where to the digital world?" Said Jun as Renamon was cleaning her face off.

"I would like to see some action." Said Demimeramon

"But how? Demimeramon won't be able to digivolve because of that jerk emperor." Said Jun.

"Hey I know you, you that won't let that stop you." Said Davis.

Jun looked down Thought before looking at her partner who smiled before she did and nodded.

"Besides that way you can cool off and they can clean up this mess and put your room back in order before mom and dad get home." Said Davis.

"Yes, you go on and we'll take care of this." Said Renamon.

"But first gotta get my digivice from Izzy." Said Davis.

After a while Davis reached Izzy's house and the group stopped at the door to catch their breath

"Why does he live so far away?" Said Davis.

"Yeah," said Jun.

"You're lucky you can fly, sis." Said Demiveemon to Demimeramon who smiled.

Davis ran up the driveway of Izzy's parents house and knocked out the door.

Izzy's mother comes to the door,

"Oh Davis, hello! You too Jun! If you're here looking for Izzy he's up in his room, tinkering." Said Mrs. Izumi.

"Actually we're in a bit of a rush and Izzy has something of mine, I just came to pick It up." Said Davis.

"Oh alright." She said letting them in.

DemiVeemon and Demimeramon hid in the driveway.

"Thank you." Said Davis and Jun coming in.

As Davis and Jun made their way up a muffled boom was heard.

"That doesn't sound good." Said Jun

They come upstairs to see smoke coming from Izzy's room and open the door to see Izzy who's bug eyed as he blinks before coughing.

"Twice in one day." He said

"Izzy! You alright?" Said Davis as he went over to him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Your digivice is something else, Davis. I've never seen anything like it!" Said Izzy.

"Thanks but I need it, the others need me." Said Davis,

"Here. You can -"

"Thanks Izzy, see ya!" Said Davis getting out of there as Jun opened Izzy's window to let the smoke out.

Izzy goes to say something but knows Davis' already out the door,

As the brother and sister reached the bottom of the stairs they saw Izzy's mother.

"Did Izzy make something explode again? I swear him and his technology skills. Wait, I made some cookies, want some?" Said Mrs. Izumi,

Davis backtracked and grabbed some.

"Thanks, Mrs. Izumi!" He said heading out the door before closing it for her.

"Such a nice boy."

The four eventually arrived at the school.

"We're here!" Said Davis.

"Why's Jun here?" Said Cody.

"Personal problems." Was all he said.

"Okay, sorry." Said Cody.

"What took you so long? And is that Jun's partner?" Said Yolie

"Had to run and get my digivice from Izzy, and that's Demimeramon that fireball has been with my sister since before I was born." Said Davis,

"Pleased to meet you all, especially you Gatomon. DemiV never stopped talking about how awesome you were as Nefertimon." Said Demimeramon

"Demi V?" Said Upamon.

"We both have Demi in our names so I call him Demi V and he calls me Demi M." Said Demimeramon

"Well we're glad you're here T.K and Matt just left." Said Yolie

Davis' hand clinched into a fist at that.

"Matt is coming with?" Said Davis as Demimeramon had a mad look on her face as Jun looked sad.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" Said Kari.

"None." Said Davis although the tone he used made them unsure.

Gatomon looked at her and shrugged

"Davis if you came from Izzy's where's my digivice?" Said Yolie.

"Huh?"

"I let Izzy take a look at mine, did he give it to you?" Said Yolie.

"Uh... no. I was in such a rush that I ran to his house and took a bus here after a bus driver stopped for us. I thought he'd make us get off because we didn't have our bus passes. But he didn't saying it was on the house." Said Davis making Yolie groan.

"Well whatever let's go." Said Jun.

"Uh Jun I don't know if you can. You have to have a digivice like ours to go through the gate, I wish yours was like mine." Said Davis.

He then felt his digivice begin vibrating in his pocket as he took it out.

"Oh what now?" Said Davis

From the top of the digivice shot a light that struck Jun's D-Tector as it cracked and shattered changing into one like his but the colors were reversed and instead of blue it had red.

"Awesome." Said Jun.

"Now I wish for money to rain over us!" Said Davis,

Jun gave him the really face.

"Worth a shot." He said

"No more talking, let's go!" Said Davis opening the gate and everyone entered the digital world

As they all arrived in the digital world, Jun noticed her new clothes and Demimeramon had digivolved into Candlemon.

Jun had clothes similar to Davis.

"Hey I can get used to these kinda digs." Said Jun checking out her jacket.

"I know right, and hey I just noticed something, they have our symbols from our lucky necklaces on the back!" Said Davis as on the back of their jackets actually did have the symbols that were on their necklaces actually were on the back of them.

The two grinned happily at this as Veemon high fives Candlemon completely unaffected by the candle wax that made her body

"About time." Said T.K

"Where have - what's she doing here?" Said Matt.

"I brought her." Said Davis.

"Okay guys, I'll catch up with you as soon as I get my digivice from Izzy. Ciao." Said Yolie getting out of the chair in the tv.

"Have no fear while Yolie's gone, this place shall be guarded by Poromon." Said the little pink legless bird.

"Roger." Said Davis.

"So who let you choose who gets to join us? The digidestined isn't some social club, not just everyone can come along just because they're one of us. You should have told us before you came. Hey are you listening to me?" Said Matt

"Hey!" Said Matt putting his hand on Davis' shoulder.

Davis knocked it aside and punched Matt in the stomach before spin kicking him in the face sending him into the water.

"Hey!" Said Gabumon ready to stop this but Veemon and Candlemon stopped him.

"This is a private matter. You're not invited." Said Candlemon.

"Hey man -"

"I'm a girl." Said Candlemon.

Gabumon shut up after this.

"Ooh, awkward." Said Armadillomon

"What was that for!?" Matt shouted as Davis stood over him

"Next time you call my sister a dumb ditzy fangirl obsessed with cute guys again I won't stop at one punch!" Davis snarled

"I'll have you know that my sister is not perfect but she is as close as you can get to it. She is nice kind funny and compassionate unlike you you are cold selfish and a egotistical bitch!" Davis said as he walked past everybody followed by Jun and Candlemon

"Geez who thought that would happen?" Said Cody breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I didn't think he had a mean bone in his body." Said T.K helping his brother up.

"Alright listen up, I know the place it's called Santa Korea, or better known as the Gazimon village. It was a nice place until the emperor showed up. Built that dark tower thing before he left." Said Davis as he knew about this place as he was friends with a couple of Gazimon.

"It's called a control spire, he builds them all over." Said Gabumon,

"Hmm." Said Davis thinking.

"What you got little bro?" Said Jun.

"Okay let's think like the emperor if you had a digivice that could stop normal digivolution and could control digimon, what would you do to amplify the signal and project it in other places?" Said Davis

"I'm lost." Said T.K

"You build towers to project the signal out!" Said Kari.

"Got it in one."

"Okay can someone explain it to us, please?" Said Matt.

"Well Rocker man, the thing is simple, destroy the spire you cut off the signal that enslaves the digimon through the rings. Break the spire the digimon can digivolve again." Said Davis.

"Alright let's go, I know a secret entrance that should get us through." said Davis.

"Wait, we can't just go barging in there, for all we know the emperor could be in there waiting, and this could just be one big ambush." said Matt.

"Hello, armor digivolving? Besides I know somehow my digivice shut off the signal the emperor used to keep the digimon from digivolving, remember?" said Davis.

"Except that was a freak event and you don't know how to do that again." said Matt

"And it's not that simple, Davis. He might be using some of the digimon hostages as a shield to protect himself." said T.K

"I'm sorry Davis, but T.K's right. We have to find a way to free the hostages and make sure that none of them get hurt." said Kari.

"Hello? I know tunnels underneath the city! I can get us to them and out!" said Davis.

"Yeah, we know the tunnels like the back of our hands." said Jun.

"That'd never work!" said Matt.

"Why? Because you didn't think of it, rocker boy!?" said Davis.

The two growl at each other.

"Davis, please?" said Kari.

He looked at her before sighing.

"Fine." said Davis.

"They're being guarded by the Vegiemon, watch out for the digi sludge." said Patamon.

"Sludge? They don't shoot sludge they shoot poop!" said Davis.

"Oh that's so much more worse." said Gatomon.

"Eww..." said Gabumon as he got hit by those things.

"Alright Patamon, tell us everything you know about RedVegiemon." said Matt.

"Looks like we're not needed here, why don't we go and do our own thing?" said Davis looking at his sister and Cody.

"You know I'm with you." said Jun as Candlemon nodded.

"I think we all should stay together." said Cody as he and Armadillomon joined the others.

Davis growled in frustration.

"Alright, I've got a plan to sneak into the prison." said Matt.

"What? The fake dark ring trick?" said Davis.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" said Matt

"Because that's the first trick the emperor would expect, I should know because it would be the first trick I'd see coming." said Davis.

"The emperor isn't stupid enough to fall for it if he really is there." said Jun

"Maybe you're overestimating him, this will work." said Matt.

"And maybe you are underestimating him, greatly." said Davis.

Gabumon and the digidestined were tied in ropes as Veemon and the others wore fake dark rings and approached the village gates.

"Stop right there! Identify yourselves!" said one of the Vegiemon guards.

"It's okay, we're one of you. We just captured the escapee and his friends." said Gatomon.

"Where are you taking us?" said Cody.

"Pipe down! You're all going to jail where you belong!" said Armadillomon.

The group were going into a fast walk as some of the Vegiemon were dropping down compost and didn't want to get hit.

The Vegiemon guards laughed at them

Once they were at the steps and away from the guards they stopped.

"Those guys didn't even realize these rings are plastic." said Patamon.

"Don't start feeling too frisky yet. The first set of guards were just flunkies, we haven't even faced the pick of the litter, and even if we get past them we still need to find a way to take down the control spire." said Gatomon.

" And it's only a matter of time before the emperor catches onto us." said Davis.

" Okay what makes you so certain that he'll catch us?" said Matt getting tired of Davis second guessing his plan.

"Because every time we came here he could detect us, the only reason why he hasn't yet is either because he's not here or not looking. So if we want to take down the spire we have to move now!" said Davis.

"You're worrying too much, just stick with the plan." said Matt

Davis growled at him

The group was thrown into a cell with the Gazimon

"Thanks for bringing in the prisoners, the emperor will be pleased. We would've gotten them ourselves, but it looks you beat us to the punch. Huh?!" said the Vegiemon as he turned around to see Gatomon and the others remove their fake dark rings with smirks on their faces.

"By the way, speaking of punch, **Lightning Paw!"** said Gatomon punching the Vegiemon into the bars of the cell knocking him out as did the others

The group smiled as they got out.

Patamon was rounding a corner but stopped and looked at the others.

"Quiet there are more guards." he said

One Vegiemon was telling a joke make the other Vegiemon laugh.

"The exit is blocked. We'll never get out now." said Veemon

"Guess like cousin Marcus always said it's fighting time." said Davis holding his digivice.

"Easy there junior, you have to learn that fighting isn't the only answer it should be your last resort." said Matt putting a hand on his shoulder

Davis shrugged the hand off.

"That's funny coming from you. All you and the others did when you were digidestined was attack practically every digimon that came your way, never taking a chance to talk to them." said Davis making Matt growl

"No time for fighting, let's go back this way. We'll come out on top near the control spire." said Gabumon.

"Good idea." said Patamon flying over them.

"You guys we can't just go up there, do you really think the emperor is going to let us close to that thing?" said Davis.

Everyone but Candlemon, Jun and Veemon went with Matt.

"Grr, why won't anyone listen to me?!" said Davis.

"I'm listening Davis." said Veemon.

"Us too," said Jun as Candlemon nodded before following the others up the mountain side

"Hey Davis I almost forgot I saw your sister today." TK said.

"Yeah she's pretty awesome isn't she?" Davis said smiling as did Jun but he heard Matt stifle a chuckle

"You think otherwise?" Davis snarled

"Nope not at all." He said

Davis growled really loud as did Candlemon

"I've had just about enough of your big mouth!" said Davis.

The two were about to go at it until the others got in between them.

"Come on Matt, he's younger than you! You can't beat up a kid!" said T.K

Matt broke out of his brothers grip.

"I don't care how young he is, he'd better learn some respect." said Matt.

"Respect is earned, Goldilocks!" said Davis.

"Gold-!" said Matt as T.K stopped him again.

"Come on you're a veteran digidestined for crying out loud, act like it!" said T.K getting annoyed with how his brother is just wanting to fight.

The brothers kept on going.

"Come on, we're wasting time!" said Matt.

Davis was staying behind as the others kept moving and Veemon looked at his partner with a concerned face.

"What's wrong, Davis? Upset stomach?" said the blue digimon.

"Yeah, little bro, what's wrong?" said Jun

"It's the others ever since Matt came along they've followed everything he's said and ignored me completely. Maybe I'm not cut out to be the leader Tai thinks I can be." said Davis.

"Come on Davis, Matt maybe a veteran to these guys but you definitely have the superior leadership skills. They're just following him because they don't want to fight, just like you but don't let this get to you. You are an amazing leader." said Jun.

Davis had a small smile but he still wasn't exactly happy either

' _I've never seen Davis so depressed. I gotta try something to cheer him up, maybe...'_ Thought Veemon.

"Knock-knock."

"Not really in the mood for knock-knock jokes." said Davis

 **Meanwhile with the digimon emperor**

The evil human was enjoying himself in his secret lair as he leaned back in his seat and was swaying his one foot to the music playing

He was humming along to the music.

"Hmm?"

He saw a flashing light going off and snapped his fingers stopping the music and rolled his chair over there.

He pressed the button and saw the digidestined

"What's this? Sneaking about? That's not your style Davis, not like this. What's this his sister is also a digidestined? hmm?" said the emperor zooming in on Matt.

"Oh, the others chose to follow his lead rather than your own? That must hurt, let's make it hurt worse. RedVegiemon, get 'em." said the emperor smirking

 **Back with the others.**

"How do we get down from here?" said T.K

"There's no way to do it. It's too steep." said Kari.

"If only we had a rope or something we could climb down." said Matt.

"No problem, I'll go look for one." said Gabumon.

' _We are so close to the control spire and yet we are being more focused on getting the Gazimon out. I know we should get them out of here but we should destroy the tower while we have the chance.'_ Thought Davis as he leaned down and whispered something to Veemon who nodded as he told Jun and Candlemon who also nodded.

"Wait, we'll be the rope. We'll just hold onto each other and you can climb down on us, it's our way of saying thanks." said one Gazimon.

"That'll be great, let's go!" said Gabumon.

 **"Compost Bomber!"**

The two Gazimon and Gabumon were hit by pink globs of well poop.

"Not again." said Gabumon

"Ha, no one's going anywhere!" said RedVegiemon.

Veemon growled.

"Alright Davis, it's time for action! I'm going to take that overgrown tomato, and turn him into vegetable soup!" said Veemon.

RedVegiemon walked forward with a laugh

"I'm going to make vegetarians around the world proud, that ought to cheer you up!" said Veemon as he charged.

 **"Vee Headbutt!"** said Veemon but before the attack could land RedVegiemon batted him aside

"And now for a side dish, **Chili Pepper Pummel!"**

RedVegiemon shot chili peppers at Veemon who groaned and fell over.

"Veemon!" said Davis

Before he could do anything the Vegiemon wrapped their tendril like arms around him and Cody and the others.

Patamon was up too high for them to reach so RedVegiemon blasted him with another **Chili Pepper Pummel** , knocking him out of the sky.

 **"Stank Jet!"**

RedVegiemon breathed out a nasty stink making the others cover their noses and cough leaving them open for the Vegiemon to grab them.

"Put me down or I'll toss you like a salad!" said Veemon as he was lifted by RedVegiemon

"In case you've forgotten I've got the upper hand here!" said RedVegiemon

The red vegetable then slammed him down on the ground

"Veemon!" said Davis

"The key to good cooking is to always tenderize thoroughly like so!" said RedVegiemon as he began hitting Veemon repeatedly.

When he was done Veemon stood up again.

"That all you got? Was that your best shot?" said Veemon

"Are you kidding we're just getting started, how do you feel about flying!?" said RedVegiemon hitting Veemon again.

"Veemon, I'm coming!" said Davis trying to move but fell down.

"Davis!" said Jun.

Candlemon was busy keeping the Vegiemon away as they couldn't touch her due to her hot body.

 **"Lava Loogie!"** she said launching fireballs at some getting too close.

" I can't watch this!" said Gabumon.

"Veemon doesn't stand a chance against him." said Matt

"Ha, ha! Combine all your ingredients into a bowl! Next, stir! Blend! Mix! Frape! And viola, the first course! Now the entrée!" said RedVegiemon as he continued pummeling Veemon with blow after blow

Veemon groaned getting up.

"No matter what you do, I'll never give up! I have to do my best to cheer Davis up! Whatever the cost!" said Veemon.

 _'This whole thing is my fault, Veemon wasn't supposed to be doing this. He's trying to take him down just to cheer me up."_ Though Davis.

"Veemon you can stop! I'm happy, I'm happy okay! Now calm down and remember the plan!" said Davis.

"Huh?" said Veemon leaving himself open for another blow that continued past his head as RedVegiemon's tendril arm struck the spire.

"Grr, leave him alone! He's had enough!" said Davis.

"No, I haven't!" said Veemon surprising Davis

"I don't doubt you're feeling a little full, my blue friend. But you must have saved room for dessert, because I've cooked up a sweet surprise!" said RedVegiemon.

Veemon was sent into the spire making it crack.

As the tendril reeled back Veemon smirked.

"Come on, I'm ready for the final course, serve it up, you lousy chef!" said Veemon making RedVegiemon growl

"Lousy?! Fine here's the special, a double serving of **Spiked Punch!"** said RedVegiemon shooting his arms again.

"Veemon, now!" said Davis.

Veemon showed an impressive display of acrobatics as he jumped over RedVegiemon spinning as the attack struck the spire making it begin sparking.

Davis smirked hearing his digivice beep.

"Now! Digivolve!" said Davis.

"Alright!" said Jun as Matt looked at his digivice as it began beeping

"Yeah!" said DemiMeramon and Gabumon

 **"Gabumon/Candlemon Digivolve too...!**

Candlemon was surrounded by a sphere as data came around her which began glowing orange before turning into fire. A figure stepped out as the fire began forming into the figure. **(I suck with descriptions for a better way of seeing it imagine the digimon tri style mixed with Tamer style)**

 **"Meramon!"** She looked exactly like a Meramon except one that had a feminine figure.

 **"Garurumon!"** said Gabumon's champion form standing tall after digivolving the way he used to.

"They were able to digivolve?" said Matt.

"What?!" said RedVegiemon.

 **"Howling Blaster!/ Blazing Flames!"** The duo shot flames at the Vegiemon taking them out.

"No Jun, we need Wizardmon, not Meramon!" said Davis.

"Huh?" said Jun and Meramon

"Trust me!" said Davis.

"Alright." said Jun as Meramon nodded.

 **"Meramon slide evolution... Wizardmon!"**

She looked just like a normal Wizardmon but had longer hair and a female figure.

"Now do what I do, get ready to armor digivolve!" said Davis.

"But how?" said Jun.

"You should have a D-Terminal." said Davis

Jun checked her pockets and found one that was just like her digivice color wise and noticed like Davis' also had his necklace's symbol on it, her's had the same symbol on it from her necklace.

"Repeat after me, **Digi-Armor Energize!"** said Davis as he used the digi-egg of courage.

 **"Digi-Armor Energize!"** his sister said.

 **"Veemon!/Wizardmon! Armor-Digivolve too...!**

 **"Flamedramon, The Fire of Courage!"**

Around Wizardmon was fire as the images of Agumon's forms were around her.

The flames changed her clothes turning them red as her hat had flames on top and goggles and around the hat was like piercings like earrings. Her sleeves opened showed her arms as golden bands were around her forearms as her gloves turned red. Her stomach was seen as it looked like a spine made of fire that seemed to kinda seep out of her shirt where her arms come out. Her shoes turned red and her pants turned into shorts showing her blue legs, her pants also gained flames and multiple straps, two that had holders for two big matchsticks one was red and the other blue. Her face looked just like Wizardmon's but the eyes were a radiant orange and the straw like things that made her mouth were golden yellow.

 **"FlameWizardmon, the courageous Mystic of Flames!"**

 **(Insert the song Strange)**

"Huh? **Chili Pepper Pummel!"**

All the two armored digimon did was open their mouths and eat the peppers.

"Hmm, spicy." said FlameWizardmon

 **"Flame Fist!"**

Flamedramon struck RedVegiemon

 **"Magic Ignition!"**

FlameWizardmon struck RedVegiemon with fire balls thrown from her matchsticks

"Alright, I knew Wizardmon could use the digi-egg of courage. Now, how's about we give this overgrown house plant a real cooking lesson?" said Davis looking at Jun who nodded.

"This veggie isn't going to go into the pot, so easy!" said RedVegiemon as he got back up.

"Do you want the honors? Ladies first, afterall." said Flamedramon.

"No please, after you little brother." said FlameWizardmon before the two smirked.

"Together." said the two.

"Let us show you the power of our bond!" said the four.

Flamedramon and FlameWizardmon brought their left and right arms together as fire began forming around their conjoined arms.

 **"Grand Flame Burst!"**

The two brought their joined arms back and threw the fireball as it dragged across the rock of the mountain.

"GAH!"said RedVegiemon as the fireball trapped him inside it

The two armored digimon turned around as the fireball exploded.

"Grilled vegetables anyone?" said FlameWizardmon as she and Flamedramon fist bumped

A roasted RedVegiemon rolled out from the explosion.

"Yeah!" said Jun and Davis

"Davis!"

Davis turned around and saw Yolie, Tai and Izzy with Agumon, Hawkmon and the Gotsumon

"Garurumon?" said Tai.

"How were you able to digivolve?" said Agumon.

"I'm not quite sure." said Garurumon.

"It was just like Davis said destroy the spire and you can digivolve." said Flamedramon.

"But you all were too busy following the lead of captain hot head to listen." said FlameWizardmon.

"Except Kari and Gatomon. They were the only one's who listened to me." said Davis.

"You figured it out all on your own? Impressive." said Izzy.

"Yep, I just thought like my opponent and said, if I had a digivice that relayed a signal that would stop digivolution and put digimon under my control, what would I do to send out the signal to do so? So when we got here and knew that the RedVegiemon would show up I told Veemon to take him on and dodge the attacks making RedVegiemon strike the tower to damage it enough so it couldn't send out the signal." said Davis.

Everyone was surprised by this at how Davis thought it through and knew it instantly.

"They're certainly going to need a lot of glue." said Hawkmon.

"Now all that's left is to take it down and I can't think of a digimon better suited for it than Digmon." said Davis.

"Right! Ready Armadillomon?" said Cody.

"Yeah!"

 **"Digi-Armor Energize!"**

 **"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve too...! Digmon, The Drill of Power!"**

 **"Rock Cracking!"** said Digmon as he drilled the tower until it fell over.

"Timber...!" said Davis.

RedVegiemon shook his head as he removed his ring.

"Whoa, did I get married while I was asleep?" RedVegiemon said

Davis laughed at that.

The other Vegiemon took theirs off as well.

"Davis was right, it did act as a tower for the dark rings." said Yolie.

"Indeed." said Izzy.

"I wonder just how many more of these control spires are scattered all over the digital world." said Tai.

"Well whatever the number is, one thing we know for sure is that they all need to be destroyed. Quite a tough mission for the new digidestined, don't you think?" said Matt

"Ahem, speaking of which, isn't there something you're forgetting?" said Davis.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for not trusting you enough to handle this mission. We should've done it your way." said Matt.

Davis wasn't happy with his response.

"What?" said Matt.

"I didn't want an apology! I wanted you to apologize to my sister!" said Davis.

"Oh yeah, look Jun I'm sorry for doubting you, you handled this mission like a pro. I'm glad you're a part of the new digidestined." said Matt.

"And?" said Jun.

"And what?" said Matt.

"You have to apologize about what you said about her that started this whole mess!" said T.K

"Oh, I'm sorry for thinking you were a fangirl." said Matt.

"That's better." said Davis

"I guess someone better take the Gotsumon back to their homes now." said Agumon.

"I'm all over it!" said Gatomon.

"Come on I'll lead the way." said Tai as the Gotsumon followed.

"I'm right behind you big brother." said Kari as Agumon and Gatomon followed her.

"Garurumon will stay here and protect you from the emperor." said Matt as the Gazimon cheered making the big wolf chuckle.

 **Back at the school**

"I'm going to miss those rock dudes, they were kinda cool." said Davis.

"We already have a Gotsumon friend, Davis." said Jun.

"Oh yeah." said Davis

"Take a look at this, I found it when I was examining both Davis' and Yolie's digivices. It seems to be a map of the digital world. See the white square? It used to be black until we destroyed the control spire. Unfortunately, there are a lot of black squares left, and they all have spires" said Izzy.

"Gee Izzy, it looks like it's going to take a long time to turn those squares into white ones." said Cody.

"That is if he doesn't make more." said Davis.

 **Back in the digital world.**

We see a spire go down.

"They sure don't make spires like they used to." said Greymon.

The Gotsumon cheered.

"Way to go Greymon, you're a one mon wrecking crew!" said Tai

 **With the Emperor.**

"What?! A spire was destroyed? Oh well that area was useless in the grand scheme of things. Within a year the entire digital world will be mine and all will become my slaves. Including those kids! Especially you, Davis." said oo the emperor before he began cackling

 **Just what is the Emperor's plan? What is to come for our heroes? Tune in next time to find out!**

 **I have a poll for a decision to bring back DemiDevimon and LadyDevimon as good guys and also some of Davis' friends**


End file.
